Hetalian creepypastas
by I'veCreatedAMonster
Summary: Traducción de la historia original de R.N. Walker. Las naciones se quedaron encerradas en una sala de conferencias durante la noche anterior a Halloween. Ellos deciden contarse creepypastas para pasar el tiempo. ¿Van a hacerlo a través de la noche? Un desafío de cuentos.
1. Sickness

**Author´s note:** Well, it is the first fanfic that I upload although it is not _my first fanfic _´cause I consider that this term is wrong by way of that I didn´t write this story, my piece of work was its translation therefore I am thankful with **R.N. Walker** for allow me to do it. But don´t worry for the reason that I will publish an own creation in order that you´ll be able to see my narrative skills with a full history of my authorship but with one or two who have unwittingly contributed to its creation. Now I think the story is something out of context because we are not on the eve of Halloween or anything like that but I found it interesting and that was how I wanted to share. I also invite you to send your review both me and my friend R.N. Walker on what you thought about the story. **The link is at the final of the story.**

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que subo por no decir que es _mi primer fanfic _ya que considero incorrecto el término, ya que yo no he sido la autora de esta historia, mi única labor fue traducirla por lo que agradezco enormemente a **R. N. Walker** por permitirme hacerlo. Pero no se preocupen que es cuestión de unos días para que los deleite con mis dotes narrativas, con una historia de mi total autoría aunque con uno que otro que involuntariamente han contribuido a su creación. Ahora que lo pienso creo que la historia está algo fuera de contexto pues no nos encontramos en vísperas de Halloween ni nada por el estilo pero a mí me pareció interesante y así fue como quise compartirla. También los invito a que dejen su review tanto a mí como a mi amigo R.N. Walker sobre qué les pareció la historia. **El link está al final de la historia.**

Capítulo 1.

**SICKNESS**

Era 30 de octubre y se conmemoraba la última reunión mundial del mes. América estaba ansioso por que acabara pronto. La primera razón es porque estaba muy entusiasmado por asustar a Japón con su disfraz de este año (un asesino zombi cubierto de sangre falsa). La sola idea le hizo reír.

La segunda razón fue una que le hizo sentir un ligero dolor de estómago, pues la reunión se había realizado en la noche. Sin embargo, América_de por sí_ nunca se había considerado un creyente de los espíritus y demonios, él pensaba que era mejor no profanar las cosas que pueden _ser indicios_ de supersticiones, y la noche anterior a Halloween caía en esa categoría… por una razón que solo él sabía.

Cuanto más rápido consiga resolver los problemas, más pronto saldrá – le había dicho el jefe a Estados Unidos, después de expresarle sus "preocupaciones" – Honestamente, no es como que tenga que quedarse aquí toda la noche.

Estados Unidos tragó saliva mientras dirigía sus pasos hasta las escaleras del edificio. Se hicieron las 8:00 p.m., y las reuniones por lo general toman alrededor de una hora antes de que cada quien deje de intentar alguna orden ficticia y se fueran a casa. Según los cálculos de América deberían estar fuera de ahí mucho antes de la medianoche.

¿Está bien, América-san? – preguntó Japón a su amigo cuando entró a la habitación, extrañamente más tranquilo de lo habitual.

¡Yeah, puedes apostarlo! Solo quiero darme prisa y hacer esto. Tengo que prepararme para el _trick-or-treating_ de mañana, a los niños les encanta venir a mi casa – Japón sonrió. Él nunca entendía por qué Estados Unidos, a pesar de su evidente temor a los fantasmas, siempre se emocionaba durante el único día del año que les mostraba reverencia.

América observaba con impaciencia mientras la reunión estaba en curso. No dejaba de mirar el reloj. 8:10… 8:20…8:30…8:55…9:07¿Por qué esa reunión no terminaba de una vez? ¿Tenían los otros treinta miembros ahí presentes algo realmente valioso que aportar? Finalmente, la reunión había terminado a las 11:07.

OK, esta fue una gran reunión, pero ¿qué les parece si mandamos todo al demonio y nos vamos a casa? – América se rio ante el grupo, que lo veían perplejos.

¿Qué pasa contigo, aru? – preguntó China suspicaz.

Ja, ¿por qué quieres que nos vayamos de esa forma? – examinó Alemania.

P-por nada – contestó el estadounidense con una sonrisa tensa, ni él estaba muy convencido del porqué.

Yo opino que deberíamos permanecer aquí hasta que América nos digalo que está pasando – sugirió Rusia con una amplia sonrisa.

Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano – añadió Bielorrusia pertinaz.

¿Cómo podría estar de acuerdo con algo como eso? – expresó Inglaterra iracundo a ambas naciones. –Probablemente lo único que este idiota quiera es comprar una hamburguesa antes de que su restaurant favorito cierre.

No, lo que pasa es que…

Honhonhon, ¿estas saliendo con una chica? – inquirió un sonriente Francia con picardía.

Oh, ¿estas saliendo con alguien? ¡Felicidades! – aplaudió Corea del Sur. Incluso Lituania lo miró con simpatía después de enterarse de la noticia.

No estoy saliendo con nadie. Es solo que…

¿Hay algún lugar en el que tiene que estar? – preguntó confundido Japón. – En ese caso, perdónenos por favor por retenerlo.

Yo si tengo un lugar en el que tengo que estar. – gruñó Suiza. – He dejado a Liechtenstein sola en casa el tiempo suficiente. Me voy.

¡Gracias! – América suspiró exasperado, y eso que pensaron que él nunca tenía la menor idea.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta. Austria fue el primero en jalar la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué las puertas están cerradas? – Por un instante todos se paralizaron.

¿Cerradas? – Hungría fue la primera en preguntar – ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo jalando las manijas, pero las grandes puertas de roble se mantuvieron firmes.

Australia dio un paso adelante.

Bueno, compañeros, parece que tenemos problemas – expuso después de intentar, sin éxito también, abrir las puertas. Veintinueve pares de ojo voltearon a ver a un tembloroso estadounidense.

H-h-hey, no me vean así. Yo era el que estaba tratando de que todos salieran de aquí. El edificio cierra a las 11:15.

¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? – le gritó Inglaterra.

Porque pensé que estaríamos fuera antes de las 11:15.

Sin ninguna advertencia, las luces se apagaron. Varias naciones expresaron su sorpresa. Afortunadamente, las luces de la sala de emergencia aún estaban encendidas, inundando la habitación con un resplandor carmesí oscuro.

¡Heeey! ¡Todavía estamos aquí! – Prusia comenzó a golpear las puertas, tratando de captar la atención de alguien en el exterior pero no hubo respuesta.

No puedo creer que no revisen antes para asegurarse de que todos hayan salido. ¡Esos idiotas! - aseguró Romano. España se acercó para tratar de consolarlo, este último instantáneamente lo rechazó.

Estoy asustaaado. – se estremecía Italia, haciendo un camino hacia su hermano.

¿No hay ninguna manera de salir? – preguntó Canadá a su hermano mayor, este último sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

No, una vez que todo está cerrado... nadie regresa hasta mañana temprano. – después sonrió. – ¡Podemos tratar de salirpor la ventana!

No pensé que tendría que recordarte esto pero estamos en el cuarto piso. – Alemania estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia con él. – No podemos tratar de salir por la ventana.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Finlandia poniendo a pensar a todos. Japón se puso meditabundo.

Podemos intentar encontrar algo en que entretenernos hasta que el personal regrese. – sugirió.

¿Como qué? – preguntó Seychelles.

Podríamos… contar historias… – ofreció Grecia. Turquía soltó un bufido.

Si,y estoy seguro de que a todos les encantaría escuchar las grandes historias de cómo tu gente solía correr desnudo alrededor de un estadio marcado.

Técnicamente…eran mi madre…

Me gusta la idea. – intervino Ucrania. – ¡Contar historias! – Incluso Egipto y los Países Bajos asintieron en silencio.

¿Qué tipos de historias contaremos? – preguntaron Letonia y los otros países bálticos comenzando a apoyar la idea también.

Mañana es Halloween. ¿Qué les parece historias de fantasmas?

¡No! –gritó América ante la idea de Canadá. – ¡Historias de fantasmas no!

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Inglaterraen tono burlón y sonriendo maliciosamente. – Yo pensé que ya habías crecido. Supongo que eres todavía más niño que un héroe.

¿Un qué? ¿un niño? – gruñó América con su orgullo herido. – ¡No soy un niño! Bien, vamos a contar historias muy aterradoras, pero tienen que ser creepypastas, ¿OK? – Pronto hubo un murmullo de confusión flotando en el ambiente.

¿Cre'py'stas? ¿Qué son esos? –preguntó Suecia.

¿Y tratan de pasta? – preguntó Italia emocionado.

No exactamente. – contestó Estonia. – Son una colección de textos, imágenes, y videos quese cree deben generar nervios en la audiencia. Piensa en ellas como leyendas urbanas o escalofriantes mitos que se originaron en internet. Se supone deben hacerte temblar toda la noche. – Italia comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se llaman 'pastas'?

Estoy seguro de que todos he hemos llegado a escuchar alguna. – razonó Dinamarca con una sonrisa. – ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo digo que empiece la fiesta!

Bien, va a ser una fiesta corta porque no hay creepypasta que me asuste. – refirió América que forzaba una sonrisa en su cara.

¿De verdad? ¿No hay ningún creepypasta que te asuste? – Rusia lo miraba sospechosamente.

Hehheh, ¡nop! – La verdad es que, Américase había forzado a sí mismo a leer las creepypastas más populares que podía encontrar, para cuando Inglaterra tratara de asustarlo con alguna "nueva" historia que haya escuchado, Estados Unidos no reaccionaría. No durmió durante varias noches, pero al menos estaba preparado. – He oído hablar de _Jeff El asesino_ y de _SmilingDog_. Incluso_Slenderman_ no me asustará y como esas son las creepypastas más escalofriantes, no creo que esto vaya a ser una molestia para mí.

Así que por eso sugeriste creepypastas. – murmuró Inglaterra sombríamente, un poco enojado de que el muchacho realmente se adelantara a evitar asustarse a sí mismo.

–…Pero América, ¿sabe que no son los únicos creepypastas de miedo por ahí? – América volteó lentamente a mirar a Japón, con una sonrisa cada vez más forzada.

¿Huh?

Ni siquiera cerca. – dijo el japonés con una pequeña sonrisa. – El internet no se llama_World Wide_ _Web_por nada. Historias de todo el mundo son compartidas en sitios dedicados a nada más que la búsqueda de los cuentos más oscuros. – se volvió hacia el grupo – Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no cada uno cuenta una historiaque no sea muy conocida? Así América también puede unirse a la diversión.

Dicha nación tragó saliva mientras los demás asintieron en señal de aprobación. ¿Cómo fue a meterse en ese lío?

Las naciones emocionadas hicieron atrás los muebles y se sentaron en un gran círculo en el suelo. Si tuvieran troncos en mediohabría parecido como si estuvieran reunidos alrededor de una fogata. Antes de sentarse, Japón tomó varias hojas de papel en blanco, cortándolas en tiras.

Acabo de hacer treinta pondré en una pila y cuando uno de nosotros termine de contar una historia me quedaré con una tira de la pila. – Los demás murmuraron que estaban de acuerdo.

¿Así que... sólo tenemos que contar historias de miedo de fantasmas y pasta? – Italia aún estaba confundido. Un gemido ruidoso lleno de exasperación sonó por el aire.

No, Italia. – suspiró Japón. – Solo tiene que ser una historia de miedo que hayaescuchado. No tiene que ser sobre pasta. ¿Qué le parece si yo empiezo, para dar un ejemplo…?

**Sickness**

**Basado en "Sick"  
Créditos para: David Feuling**

Cuidar de mis seis hermanos y hermana es un trabajo muy agotador, pero ¿está mal de mi parte decir que me gusta hacerlo? Hace dos años estuvieron en cama por una extraña enfermedad, pero yo me salvé. Poco a poco se ponían cada vez más débiles hasta el punto en que ya ni podían salir hacia el jardín como siempre. Durante ese tiempo estuve haciendo la comida, la limpieza, lavando, en fin, todo pero no importa pues es un pequeño precio que tengo que pagar. Nuestro hermano mayor acostumbraba llevarnos a tomar largos paseos por el parque e inclusonos dejaba quedarnos hasta muy tarde para ver el centelleo de las estrellas. Siquiera él es afortunado por tener las suficientes energías para levantarse cada mañana para darle su medicina. Es casi insoportable el verlos en ese estado.

Habían perdido mucho peso en esos dos años. Ellos solían ser esbeltos, casi como supermodelos; ahora comienzan a verse demacrados y sus huesos a notarse a través de su, alguna vez, radiante piel. Hablar también les costaba trabajo, incluso para Yong Soo, que era el que más hablaba de nosotros. En algunas ocasiones sus voces sonaban como susurros, otras veces parecían temblorosas o débiles por lo que no se les entendía bien lo que queríandecir.

Continuamente estaban fríos, por lo que trataba de mantenerlos cálidoscubriéndolos con montañas de cobijas. Recuerdo haberlo hecho muy a menudo, una vez olvidé hacerlo y encontré al pobre Kaoru temblando de frío mientras castañeaban los dientes incontrolablemente debajo de sus ligeras sábanas.

Aunque estaba ahí para todo lo que mis hermanos pudieran necesitar,presentía que se cansaban de verme sólo a mí todos los días. De vez en cuando invitaba a algunos de mis amigos para que vinieran a verlos. A mis hermanos parecía agradarles el que los fueran a visitar. No podían 'salir' en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, pero podían hablar y reír al tiempo que disfrutaban de la compañía, cosa con lo a veces también tenían problemas debido a mi restricción de que se abstuvieran de aquellos días pareciera como si nunca hubieran estado enfermos.

Adoro muchísimo a cada uno de mis hermanos, por lo que he hecho cuánto he podido para hacerlos felices. Aun cuando están delicados de salud y les lastima hacerlo, siempre me ven con una sonrisa, diciendo "Kiku, estás haciendo un gran trabajo", y de corazón creen que mis esfuerzos son sinceros. Aprecio profundamente sus sentimientos y estoy muy agradecido de que correspondan mi afecto. En esos instantes de verdad quisiera que mi familia siempre estuviera unida como lo he deseado desde pequeño. El día en que estén realmente agradecidos, pero tan agradecidos que nada en el mundo pudiera causarles un disgusto, he pensado en confesarles que yo he sido el que los ha estado envenenado todo el tiempo.

Hetalian creepypastas in English (original): s/8572329/1/Hetalian-Creepypastas


	2. The Final Wish

Capítulo 2.

**THE FINAL WISH**

Todos en el círculo se le quedaron viendo al japonés, algunos con miradas llenas de temor.

- O-okay, eso fue un poco escalofriante. – admitió Francia.

- Pero no tanto. – opinó Prusia bostezando. – Vamos, Japón, pensé que podías hacer algo mejor que eso. Tu historia ni siquiera me hizo estremecer.

- Pero algo es seguro, nos hizo pensar. – Hungría se inclinó contra Austria.

- Si y a la mayoría de nosotros. – dijo secamente el austriaco, el albino dio un grito de indignación.

- ¡Hey!

-¿Entonces las creepypastas no son terroríficas sino filosóficas? – pregunto Seychelles al grupo.

-No, la mayoría son de miedo. – respondió Estonia a la muchacha. – Pero algunos sacan su miedo no desde la violencia, sino a través del misterio y lo desconocido. Son implicaciones que sobresaltan al oyente.

-¿Cómo puede algo desconocido dar miedo? – preguntó Letonia. Estonia sonrió a su amigo.

-Simple. Déjenme que contarles una…

**The Final Wish**

**Basada en "The Third Wish"  
Créditos para su autor anónimo.**

Un joven de nombre Eduard estaba en la oscuridad. No se estaba completamente seguro dea dónde ir, y ahora que lo pensaba, ni en donde se encontraba. Un dolor sordo golpeó contra su pecho, pero al mirar hacia abajo vio que su camisa blanca tenía un diseño en rojo muy llamativo y sus largos pantalones en color kaki. Sin otro objetivo en mente, Eduard empezó a caminar en la oscuridad en que se hallaba.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de caminata (aunque quién sabe cómo calcularía el tiempo en este lugar, ya que Eduard no llevaba su reloj) decidió hacer una pausa para descansar las piernas. Después de unos segundos, miró hacia atrás y una anciana estaba de pie delante de él, le causó un gran susto, con los ojos de color blanco lechoso y sin ver. Ella sonrió a Eduard de manera casi amable y simpática.

- No esperaba verte deambulando tan de repente. ¡Qué bueno que te encontré antes de que te fueras más lejos! Ahora, ¿cuál será tu tercer deseo?

- ¿Qué?¿cuál tercer deseo ¿cómo puedo tener un tercer deseo si no he tenido un primer deseo ni un segundo? – Eduard estaba muy confundido. Su corazón empezó a golpear, agitar el dolor sordo. ¿Quién era esta señora, y de que deseos estaba hablando?

– Por supuesto que no recuerdas, tu segundo deseo era olvidar todo y así lo hice. Así que ahora... ¿cuál será tu último deseo? – La anciana frunció el ceño.

Eduard se quedó pensando. No encontraba razones para no tratar de averiguar cuál había sido su primer deseo. Pero, de nuevo se puso a reflexionar en que él no hubiera querido olvidarse de aquello si se hubiera tratado de algo bueno. ¿Valdria la pena arriesgarse por saber que había deseado? Tal vez el primer deseo tenía algo que ver con el lugar donde estaba o con quién era la anciana. Pero ¿por qué desearía borrar sus recuerdos?

- Muy bien. – dijo vacilante, casi a regañadientes. – Puedo lamentarlo más tarde, pero de la forma en que lo veo no pierdo nada intentando. Me gustaría saber lo que pasó hasta después de que pedí el primer deseo.

- Es curioso, tu última petición es casi la misma que la primera. – decía la mujer mientras un destello oscuro aparecía en sus ojos claros antes de un profundo suspiro.

Los recuerdos ojos de Eduard se agrandaron, el dolor en su pecho se intensificó diez veces más. Las lágrimas corrían por ambos lados de su rostro conforme se reproducían los hechos. Ahora entendía dónde estaba... así como lo que estaba delante de él.

- Ellos están más adelante. – Intervino alguien alargándole su mano– Ven. Mejor no los hagas esperar más tiempo...


	3. WILLKOMMEN IN DER DUNKELHEIT

Capítulo 3.

**WILLKOMMEN IN DER DUNKELHEIT **

I´m grateful and so glad with the support given when you follow or read this story. You don´t know how much your reviews cheer me, they are a source of inspiration. Forgive please what prissy I am. To be my debut, I got off to a good start since a few hours I uploaded it, the translation had three reviews odd on that moment. I thought that nobody will read it at least a month later. In short, I wish you love this chapter too. Don´t forgot to post a review to R.N. Walker who is the original author. Apologize me for the fact that I don't fulfill my promise of upload one chapter a week but I have some problems with my computer.

Estoy muy agradecida y bastante contenta con el apoyo que me han dado al seguir esta historia. Sus reviews también han sido una fuente para seguir con la traducción de esta gran obra de la autoría de R.N. Walker. Perdonen lo cursi que me puse. Para ser mi debut creo que me ha ido bien ya que a unas cuantas horas de subir la historia ya había unos tres siguiéndola. Eso fue una gran sorpresa puesto que creí que nadie lo vería hasta dentro de un mes. En fin espero que este capítulo también les guste. Perdonen el hecho de no cumplir mi promesa de subir un capitulo a la semana pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora.

– Espera, entonces ¿qué pasó con la vieja? – dijo España frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Y qué pasó con el tío? ¿Se murió?

-¿Por qué no usas tu imaginación para saber el resto, imbécil? – murmuró Romano, quien escucho el relato con un ligero humor al igual que España que también palideció.

-América, ¿no estás asustado, verdad? – pregunto Canadá a su perturbado hermano.

-Cla-claro que que no, bro. N-no e-e-estoy para na-nada asustado. No e-es co-como si estuviera asustado po-por e-estar en este oscuro lu-lugar ni nada por el estilo. – América negó con su cabeza mientras sus dientes titiritaban.

-Es media noche, ¿no se supone que debe estar oscuro? – recalcó Suiza lanzando una mirada a América. – y en cualquier caso, no estaríamos aquí si nos hubiera informado que teníamos que salir antes de las 11:15.

-Es cierto. – concordó China. – Además, las luces de emergencia todavía están encendidas. No hay razón para tener miedo.

-¿Por qué no llevas una linterna a donde quiera que vayas? –propuso Italia a la sobresaltada nación, proponiéndose a seguir su propio consejo después de regresar a casa tras este encuentro espeluznante.

-Eso sería algo ilógico. – respondió Alemania. – Sería una molestia cargar con una linterna todo el tiempo. Por otra parte, ya se puede ver de día. Por qué lo que no es necesaria.

- ¿Qué hay de la noche?

- Por la noche debe estar dormido. – para Alemania parecía la cosa más obvia del mundo. Luego hizo una pausa. – Sabes, ahora que lo pienso no puedes llevarla en los lugares en donde realmente se necesita.

- ¿Cómo en cuáles? – pregunto Dinamarca levantando una ceja.

-Estoy hablando de en las pesadillas. – contesto Alemania.

**Willkommen in Der Dunkelheit **_**– Bienvenido a la oscuridad**_** (título sugerido por aSak)**

**Basado en "Willkommenzu Der Dunkel" **_**– WelcometotheDark**_**  
Créditos para: Poizn**

Advertencia (s): Sangre y gore

No puedo escapar de esta pesadilla.

Me siento sobre el suelo en que había estado acostado. La oscuridad es cada vez más gruesa, la linterna a mi ladoesta encendida pero no me da luz. No hay nada más que el abismo negro delante de mí, detrás de mí, a un lado, incluso por encima. No hay cielo para determine la hora del día... o de noche. Me siento tan sola aquí, como si estuviera separado de toda criatura viviente que pudiera existir, pero en mi corazón yo sé que no lo soy.

Pero me gustaría serlo.

Se desplaza en la oscuridad, y sólo con mi visión periférica pude echarle un vistazo. Es una criatura que se alterna acechando en cuatro patas como una bestia y después corre en dos como un hombre. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre dejan rastros tenues en la oscuridad, pero cada vez quevolteo, ya se han ido. Sus cuernos y cola apenas se pueden apreciar en las sombras, es como si el diablo hubiese venido a atormentarme.

No hallo hacia donde correr, ni a donde esconderme. Esa quimera puede verme, pero yo no. También puede escucharme pero los únicos sonidos que yo puedo discernir son el cómo alguien araña con sus uñas y unas espeluznantes carcajadas. Al parecer estoy más perdida de lo que creí. Si tan solo los rayos del sol se asomaran sobre este lugar. No… si no hubiera despertado esta mañana no me encontraría en esta situación.

Si tengo suerte, esta criatura hará que mi muerte sea rápida y sin dolor.

Comencé a correr y, la verdad, no tengo idea de hacia dónde voy. Siento como si el arañar de las uñas y el eco de unos pasos me persiguiera. Mi corazón se está acelerando. Me sorprende que a pesar de que tengo buena condición física estoy casi sin aliento. La adrenalina es la única que me empuja a seguir corriendo, pero una vez que se agote…

Aproveche la oportunidad y miré hacia atrás. Vi sus ojos – ¡_MienGott,_ no eran humanos! Tenían una mirada malvada, no encuentro una manera de describirlos. En el breve lapso en que hice contacto con irises en color rubí y ranuras en sus pupilas, pude observar como planeaba eliminarme esa criatura: diseccionándome, mutilándome. El monstruo sonrió cuando se percató de mi mirada de terror. Sus largos y plateados colmillos se deslizaron hacia abajo y con su lengua se lamia los labios con avidez.

Mientras corría hacia quién sabe dónde, me di cuenta de que la bestia ya no estaba detrás de mí. Así, poco a poco reduje la velocidad a la que iba a un trote ligero, después, a una caminata rápida, y, finalmente, me detuve. Tanto mi corazón como mi cabeza estaban golpeando. Me esforzaba por escuchar algo más en la oscuridad pero solo escuchaba a mi respiración trabajando. Por un momento me sentí seguro.

Percibí un gruñido, y luego sentí como algo perforo mi piel. Las uñas de la criatura se clavaban en mi hombro y la fuerza con la que salto sobre mí, me empujó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo y golpeando la linterna de mi mano. Mi cráneo choca contra lo que parece cemento y, mi visión se difumina, lo bueno de eso es que no me permite ver la forma en que esa criatura me ve. Lucho contra mi captor, aunque sé que no puedo escapar de sus garras de hierro. Sonríe ante mis inútiles intentos.

Con pereza trae su garra hacia adelante, presionando contra la parte blanda de mi mejilla. Impulsa su dedo hacia abajo, dejando un dolor punzante como si me estuviera marcando directamente con el fuego del infierno, trazando un camino desde mi cara hasta mi pecho. En ese camino, desgarrómi camisa con su garra. Luego, como que traza un circulo en la zona en que se está mi corazón. Espero con desconcierto, contemplando cuál será su siguiente paso mientras siento como varias gotas de sudor ruedan por mi cuerpo, a la par, me esfuerzo por ir en contra de mis lágrimas de dolor.

Su garra se abalanza de nuevo sobre mí pero esta vez rompe mi caja torácica y arrebata mi corazón. Se supone que debí haber muerto tras eso… pero no sucedió así. En vez de eso me sentí ahogado, con un dolor indescriptible, similar a la intensidad del fuego al rojo vivo. Grité, casi desgarrando mis cuerdas vocales mientras la quimera observa con interés mi corazón latiendo. Después me mira, cerrando los ojos, y al instante me obliga a cerrar mis ojos. Solo espero que todo haya terminado.

Lo puedo escuchar respirando justo al lado de mi oreja, su aliento caliente hace que mi cuello se ponga pegajoso y caliente. ¡Por favor, que ya termine! Algo suave y afilado se desliza sobre mi cuello. ¿Es un colmillo? ¡Parece que va a morderme y a desgarrar mi yugular! Retrocede y toma impulso, listo para dar el golpe final. Aprieto mis ojos aun cerrados, esperando a que acabe conmigo.

Esperé.

Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Pero nada ocurrió. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que el peso en el pecho de repente se ha ido. Puedo sentir mi cara y mi pecho. No hay rastro de sangre o perforación, ni ropa rota. Suspiré con alivio, tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió. Estoy tan contenta de que todo haya sido una pesadilla, invenciones de mi imaginación, nada más que eso. Estoy a punto de considerar pellizcarme para ver si todavía estaba soñando cuando escuché un chasquido.

Hice una pausa para mirar hacia arriba. Percibí un movimiento en la oscuridad, rastros débiles de un resplandor rojo. Una carcajada malvada.

No pude verlo. Mi linterna se encendió pero no es la iluminación.

No hay escape de esta pesadilla.


	4. DREAMING OF A REALITY, LIVING IN A NIGHT

Capítulo 4

**DREAMING OF A REALITY, LIVING IN A NIGHTMARE**

Tras terminar Alemania de contar su historia, varias miradas despavoridas le apuntaban desde las luces de emergencia.

– De seguro todos esperan que la luz no se vaya después…– susurró nervioso Australia.

– Concuerdo con eso. – Finlandia asintió.

– ¡Waaah!¡Alemania!¡Por qué tenías que contar una historia tan aterradora! – berreó Italia.

– Idiota, no hay razón para que estés asustado por una historia tan ridícula. – se burlaba Austria. – No es nada más que una pesadilla.

– ¿No estas ni un poco asustado? – preguntó Egipto con su sereno tono de voz. Varios miraron con un poco de incredibilidad a Egipto quien sonaba tan despreocupado, ¿estaría asustado?

– ¡Cielos, no! – desdeñó el austriaco.

–Comparto la opinión de Austria. – dijo Holanda.

–Da, yo igual. Eso no suena como un sueño, se asemeja más a un patético paseo por el bosque a través de la noche. Y yo sé de eso. – presumió Rusia.

–Perdóname pero creo que lo que Holanda trata de decir, hermano, es que ni siquiera es real, para empezar. No es necesario sentirse asustado. – opinó Ucrania.

– No lo es. – concordó Suecia ante la afirmación de Ucrania.

–Bueno, yo nunca dije _eso_. – interrumpió Austria, para sorpresa de todos. – Solo porque haya sido una pesadilla un poco despiadada no significa que sea real.

– ¿Qué-que-que-qué estás diciendo? – tartamudeó Lituania, comenzando a temblar como gelatina. Incluso Prusia se veía un poco turbado por su primo.

– Entonces tú, niño presuntuoso, ¿tienes una historia para nosotros o qué?

– ¡Cómo sea! Estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes han oído hablar de ella ... – dijo Austria con elegancia pero a la vez de manera desagradable.

* * *

**Dreaming of a Reality, Living in a Nightmare**

**Basado en "Nightmares"  
Crédito para su autor anónimo**

Roderich, el músico más famoso en todo el distrito, tal vez de todo el país, fue solicitado para participar en una investigación. Los investigadores quedaron pasmados ante su música, en particular por su más reciente composición titulada La realidad es una Ilusión. Según la versión del músico, esta pieza trata sobre un hombre que sobrevivió al encuentro con una criatura quien presa de la confianza de sus víctimas antes de someterlos a pesadillas eterna. El sonido que el músico producía con su piano solo podia ser descrito como uno terroríficamente surreal; incluso sin palabras su trabajo transmitía los mensajes más realistas y comprensibles. Uno podia argumentar que estaba contando una historia atravez de su música.

Un día del estudio, los investigadores hicieron a Roderich un par de preguntas. Una de ella fue: ¿Cuál ha sido su inspiración para crear esta pieza? Su respuesta fue:

"_Si piensan que me he inspirado en sueños o visiones que he tenido mientras duermo, déjenme decirles que están muy equivocados. La mayor inspiración proviene de la realidad. Deben de estar sorprendidos, lo sé, pero ya saben que el mundo posee inmensidad de oscuros secretos."_

Los investigadores no creyeron del todo lo que habían escuchado. También le pidieron si podía realizarle un EEG para reconstruir sus recuerdos. Primero, le ordenaron a Roderich que describiera sus sueños más recientes. Lo hizo; pero mientras las gráficas mostraban que parte de sus sueños estaban activos en su mente, no se mostraban las respuestas que los investigadores esperaban cuando le pidieron que relacionara sus sueños con su música. Sin resultados positivos, le volvieron a pedir que recordara alguna pesadilla que haya tenido; quizá una canción tan oscura como aquella podría estar relacionada con eso. Cuando volvieron a ver la pantalla, se hallaron sorprendidos al encontrar las secciones de su mente adquiriendo encuentros físicos- lo que quiere decir que eran eventos del mundo real- arrojando a la luz los resultados.

– Sr. Roderich, señor, no le pedimos que piense en malas experiencias de la vida real; le pedimos que fueran pesadillas que haya tenido.

–Y eso es lo que hice. – contradijo Roderich. Los investigadores se quedaron atónitos. Para probarlo, le preguntaron si podía recordar su más reciente pesadilla. La misma sección de su mente se iluminó. Se realizó el mismo test una y otra vez, y no importaba que le pedían a él que pensara- sean eventos reales o pesadillas- la misma sección siempre se iluminaba.

¿Qué quería decir esto? ¿Serían las pesadillas de Roderich… reales?

Conforme se ponía su capa y estaba a punto de salir, se volteó ante los impresionados investigadores.

– Saben, no soy un hombre que crea en cuentos de hadas o cosas como esas. Pero tienen que preguntarse: ¿No hay veces en que te sientes como si estuvieras viviendo una pesadilla sin fin?


	5. How Will You Spend Eternity?

Capítulo 5

**How Will You Spend Eternity?**

– ¡Eep! – hizo un nervioso América, a quienes todos voltearon a ver.

– No fue tan escalofriante… – murmuró Austria.

– No puedo imaginar vivir mi vida sabiendo que iba a ser una pesadilla– suspiró China.

– Yo estoy viviendo una ahora mismo. – murmuró Lituania; Letonia y Estonia fueron los únicos que oyeron aquello.

– ¡Pah! Las pesadillas no son espeluznantes. No sueles tenerlas cuando estas despierto; solo cuando estas dormido. – reclamó Bielorrusia.

– ¿Solo cuando estas dormido? Aquí tienes otra pregunta: ¿sueñas mientras estas muerto? – todos se volvieron a Seychelles cuando inquirió repentinamente. – No sé qué pasará cuando descansas en la muerte, pero creo que también sueñas.

– ¿En serio? – dijo Canadá algo sorprendido. La chica asintió.

– Estoy segura, y recuerdo haber leído algo sobre ello…

**How Will You Spend Eternity?**

**Basado en "Eternal Dream"  
Créditos para su autor anónimo.**

¿Te has preguntado por qué la gente suele decir: "Vive la vida al máximo"? ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? Obviamente tratan de decir que trates de cumplir con tus sueños– que aproveches lo mejor de tus habilidades– pues cuando mueres ya no puedes arrepentirte. ¿Pero por qué dicen eso?

Tal vez no sepas que cuando mueres tu mente aún sigue viva. Tu cuerpo probablemente ya se haya podrido, pero tu conciencia aún está ahí, sigue existiendo en el Mundo de los Sueños. Así es como lo llamamos, aunque no es realmente un mundo de ensueños. Es un mundo en donde se "vive" por siempre, es como una cavidad sin fin, eterno. So go out and do what you've always desired, since you never know the moment you will die.

Pero si en tus sueños mueres, pues tus sueños son los únicos que pueden llevarte a la siguiente "vida". Vivirás ese sueño hasta el fin de los tiempos como si fuera real. Pese a las consecuencias, creo que se debe tener compasión de esta gente porque ellos no tenían voz en la cuestión de cómo pasar la eternidad.

No hay despertar del Mundo de los Sueños. Una vez que entras, nunca puedes regresar a las comodidades de este mundo. Así que les deseo felices sueños...

... Y rezo para que no tengan ninguna pesadilla esta noche.


	6. Shopping For My Wife

Capítulo 6

Shopping For My Wife

Seychelles sonrió. Todos estaban pálidos. En cuanto a Estados Unidos, que estaba fuertemente aferrada al cuello de Canadá, como si fuera un salvavidas.

–¡Muchas gracias! Ahora, ¿cómo diablos se supone que debo ir a dormir esta noche? Nuevas reglas no más historias de pesadillas!

–Me asfi…xias… - Estados Unidos recordó que tenía que controlar su fuerza, por lo que la liberó a Canadá de su abrazo mortal.

– Guaaaah. – el canadiense inhaló profundamente.

– Lo siento bro.

– Estamos a sólo cinco plantas, ¿estás seguro de que desea continuar, Estados Unidos-san? – pidió Japón, mostrando las tiras de papel en la mano, a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta de su amigo.

– Por supuesto que quiero seguir adelante. Um... pero eh, ¿por qué no contamos Creepypastas poco menos espeluznantes, no? Sólo para que no nos emocionemos demasiado, yeah.

–Tengo un Creepypasta no espeluznante. – dijo Suecia. Dinamarca y Finlandia se volvieron hacia él.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó el hombre finlandés. El sueco asintió.

Shopping For My Wife

Basado en "I Need Some Bread & Cereal, Too"**  
**Créditos para su autor anónimo.

**Advertencia (s): Sangre, muerte implícita de un personaje  
**

Berwald contesta su teléfono celular. Su mujer está llamando. Una vez más, por alguna extraña razón, su esposa quiere viili, ruisleipä1 y pescado. Desde que el coche se averió, Berwald recibió el encargo de hacer las compras después del trabajo. El sueco nunca cuestionó el gusto de su esposa, aunque (él mismo tiene uno bastante similar), y por eso va a la tienda como si fuera su propio pequeño ritual.

Ni siquiera escribe una lista a medida que camina en el mercado. Últimamente su esposa sólo pide esos tres elementos, y cada día también. Como él compra los artículos, el cajero cada vez se va familiarizado más con su aspecto gracioso."Ya sabes, no es que estamos en peligro de quedarse sin pan pronto." Berwald se detiene por un momento, observando de manera curiosa. Pero rápidamente seva, pues tiene quedarse prisa a casa con su esposa.

Cuando llega a casa se da cuenta de que varias bolsas de provisiones están situadas en la mesa. "¿Hm?" El sueco se sorprende al ver todas estas bolsas contienen los mismos elementos que acaba de comprar, aunque en mal estado y ya no aptos para consumo. Berwald puso rápidamente sus maletas y se dirigió a la otra habitación. "'¿Hola?", dice en voz alta, se preguntaba si alguien estaba en casa. En lugar de ser recibido por la voz de su esposa, se tropezó en la sala de estar, encontrando las paredes salpicadas de lo que supone era pintura marrón-rojo espeso y todo el suelo en desorden, las cosas estaban esparcidas por todas partes. Si su esposa estaba redecorando, él quería una explicación de cómo va a hacerlo sin que todo ello estorbe en el paso.

"'¿Hola?" Llama de nuevo, entrando en la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el sofá. Algo está tendido en el suelo, asomándose por detrás de los muebles. Berwald se acerca. Le toma un par de segundos en reconocer de quién se trataba. Le toma un poco más para mantener su almuerzo abajo. Llamó a la policía inmediatamente.

El equipo de investigación respondió rápido y analizó la escena. Según sus informes, la esposa de Berwald estaba muerta desde hace casi una semana. Le hicieron algunas preguntas, y les dijo todo lo que sabía. Como Berwald se sentó afuera en la brisa de invierno, alcanzó a escuchar al investigador de la escena del crimen hablar con uno de sus hombres. "No es raro que las personas desarrollen esquizofrenia después de presenciar algo traumático. Pobre hombre, tener que volver a vivir esos repetitivos comportamientos."

Berwald obviamente se sintió confundido. ¿Honestamente creían que es esquizofrénico? E incluso si lo fuera, ¿no se dan cuenta de que él habría llamado lo más pronto posible por la muerte de su esposa? No es como si pudiera pasar una semana entera en una escena del crimen y no notar sus alrededores.

Parpadeó cuando escuchó su teléfono vibrar. Contesta el teléfono. "¡Hola!", dice su esposa desde el otro lado del teléfono, "¿Crees que podría pasar por la tienda en tu regreso a casa desde el trabajo? Hay algunas cosas que necesito que consigas..."

1. Ruisleipä. O _hapanleipä_ (pan agrio), pan de centeno. Es marrón oscuro y es el tipo más popular de pan finlandés, al igual que en Alemania.


	7. Nakts

Capítulo 7

**Nakts**

–Creí que habías dicho que no iba a ser espeluznante. – dijo América casi sollozando. Suecia le lanzó una mirada.

–No lo fue. – musitó, un poco perplejo por el hecho de que veía a todos pálidos.

Cómo digas. – fue todo lo que Corea pudo pronunciar.

–Peor aún, nunca supimos quién mató a la esposa. – criticó Turquía. – Odio las historias de personajes malvados y a la vez misteriosos. O que desaparezcan de la escena del crimen.

–Me hubiera puesto más de nervios si hubiera tenido la audacia de regresar tras el asesinato. – Ucrania dijo entre escalofríos. – porque esos no tienen conciencia de su culpa; no ven que lo que están haciendo está mal.

–Sí, pero por ello no tiene que ser un asesino. – coincidió **Lituania**. – si de repente algo raro sucediera mientras no me he dado cuenta, hubiera estado tan aterrorizado como para regresar. Lo que me recuerda...

**Nakts **_**– The Night**_

**Basado en "La Nuit" **_**– The Night**_**  
Crédito para su autor anónimo.**

Un joven estudiante de nombre Raivis estuvo tomando varios cursos en la universidad local, uno de ellos era de música. Su profesor, el Dr. Von Bock, pidió a cada uno de sus estudiantes que propusieran un proyecto sobre el cómo el sonido puede reflejarse en cierto tiempo y lugar. Raivis se figuró que podría grabarse mientras dormía, ejemplificando cómo los ruidos de la noche en el pequeño pueblo rural son vastamente diferentes de los de la ciudad. El decidió llamar a su proyecto _nakts _y planeo en como lo haría, recopilando los materiales que necesitaría a través de la semana.

Finalmente, la noche anterior al que haría su proyecto había llegado, Raivis estaba listo. Regresó a su antigua casa ya que habían salido de vacaciones desde hace un mes dejándolo desatendido en lo que terminaba su proyecto sin la preocupación de que algo lo molestara. Acomodó su equipo de grabación sobre la mesa a lado de su cama y se apresuró a dormirse.

Al día siguiente le entregó la grabación a su maestro. Después el Dr. Von Bock fue por los proyectos de sus otros alumnos mientras que terminaba los trabajos del día. Nada extraño sucedió tras eso. Pero al día siguiente, antes de que la clase comenzara, el Dr. Von Bock llamó a Raivis.

–Raivis, ¿puedes venir aquí un minuto?

–¿Qué pasó, señor? – preguntó Raivis cuando llegó al escritorio del maestro. El Dr. Von Bock estaba escuchando la cinta desde una grabadora, con los audífonos puestos. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

–Dime, ¿hiciste el trabajo tu solo?

–Sí, señor, yo lo hice. ¿Por qué?

– ¿Podrías explicarme esto? – le dijo ofreciéndole sus audífonos a Raivis, quien los tomó con indecisión. Al principio, sólo se escuchaba que daba vueltas en la cama, de vez en cuando se asomaba un ligero ronquido, así como el sonido de los ladridos de los perros a lo lejos. El chirriar de los grillos constantemente estaba presente y hasta el ululato de un búho en el exterior.

Luego, el corazón de Raivis se heló. Pues fue entonces, cuando el temporizador de la grabadora indicaba 4 horas y 25 minutos en la grabación**, **se podía oír que la puerta de su cuarto se abría lentamente**…**

…Y el sonido de la pesada respiración proveniente de alguien más estando muy cerca de la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama.

Siento no haber podido actualizar pero tuve problemas con mi computadora y pues dejar de lado los trabajos en la clase de computación para realizar las traducciones no siempre me era posible. Pero ahora que ya fue dada de alta prometo que me apresurare para hacer lo que no hice durante esas vacaciones obligadas.


	8. Pasta!

Capítulo 8

**¡Pasta!**

Todos en la sala.

– Wow… – Grecia rompió el silencio. – Pudo… tratarse de un gato gigante.

– Oh, creo que debiste pensar en algo más grande que un gato. – dijo Inglaterra casi riendo. – Pudo ser una _persona_.

– Espera… ¿había una persona en la habitación? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– ¡Dime, cómo es que _no podría _tratarse de una persona!

– Una persona habría tocado antes de entrar. Entonces dime… ¿Cómo es que había sido un humano?

– ¡Ve~! Alemania, acabo de recordar una historia. – pronunció **Italia** muy emocionado por relatar alguna creepypasta.

– Bien, adelante y cuéntala. Y más vale que no trate sobre pasta.

– Umm… bueno… ya… verán…

**¡Pasta~!**

**Basado en "In the Kitchen"  
Crédito para su autor anónimo**

Feliciano estaba riendo de emoción conforme anotaba otro ingrediente en la receta. Ludwig le había ordenado que hiciera algo que no requiriera de hacer mucho ruido pero productivo mientras el tomaba veloz siesta en el cuarto adjunto. Por supuesto que el joven italiano decidió contentarse creando un nuevo platillo cuyo ingrediente principal sea la pasta, uno que fuera lo suficientemente grande para compartirlo con su amigo alemán una vez que lo hubiese terminado.

– Oh, casi no puedo esperar. – rió mientras apuntaba el nombre de una especia.

– Feliciano, ¿Puedes venir acá un minuto? – se levantó. Ludwig lo estaba llamando desde abajo. Él debió haberse levantado más temprano sin que el italiano se diera cuenta.

– ¡Seguro! ¡Sólo espera un segundo! – Feliciano quería terminar su receta porque no quería olvidarlo después. – Oh, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Siempre es mejor hervir el agua y luego ponerlo a cocer a fuego lento.

– ¿Feliciano?

– ¡Ya voy! – sería mejor que fuera antes de que Ludwig se enfadara.

El italiano se apresuró a dejar su lista e ir corriendo hacia su cuarto. Mientras él corría hacia el piso de abajo, vio a Ludwig caminando rápido hacia él en dirección opuesta.

– ¿Lud? Yo de-_hmph. – _Ludwig lo había agarrado por la fuerza, estrechando su mano rápida y firmemente sobre la boca de Feliciano y se la dobló. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– ¡Feliciano! – la voz gritaba desde abajo.

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron ampliamente. Ludwig murmuró tajantemente en su oído:

– No vayas abajo. Yo también lo oigo.


	9. Poté Pia

Capítulo 9

**Poté Pia**

Para cuando Italia terminó de contar su historia, estaba agarrándose del brazo de Alemania, el otro brazo estaba sobre la cara y le sacudía la cabeza a este último. Romano frunció el ceño en señal de enojo.

– Tú fuiste el que contó la historia; ¿Cómo _crapolla_ terminaste asustándote a ti mismo?

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – lloriqueó el italiano más joven. Japón tomó otra tira de papel.

– ¿Entonces, quién sigue? – preguntó Japón. Él no esperaba que nadie se ofreciera voluntariamente. – En serio no quiero empezar a elegir al azar.

– Yo digo que uno de los más quietos debería seguir. – dijo Dinamarca sonriendo ampliamente, mirando específicamente a Egipto, Grecia y Holanda. – Chicos, apenas y los escuchamos durante las reuniones. Estoy seguro de que tienen algo que compartir.

– En ese caso, yo…

– ¡Sí! – interrumpió Corea a Canadá. – ustedes, chicos, son muy misteriosos. Cuéntenos una genialmente terrorífica historia, aunque todos sabemos que se han basado en mí. – los tres no dijeron nada.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, a Turquía se le escapó decir…

Bien, entonces tú. – dijo señalando al soñoliento Grecia. – sí, tú.

–… ¿Por qué yo?

– Porque lo digo yo, y si te quedaras durmiendo antes de que termines de narrar tu historia, yo no seré el bobo que te despertará.

–…Pero…yo no quiero…

– ¡Qué mal!

–…Pero…

– Por favor, Grecia-san. – Japón no quería que sus amigos discutieran; ya era suficientemente malo que lo hicieran estando los tres en público. – ¡Podrían acabar con esto de una vez!

Grecia estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, mirando con enojo a su rival. Por último, suspiró. No quería discutir con su mejor amigo.

– Bueno... vamos a ver... creo saber una historia…

**Poté Pia**

**Basado en "Never Again"****  
****Crédito para su autor anónimo**

**Advertencia(s): Sangre y gore, muerte de un personaje**

Ella se fue cuando todavía era un niño. En ese momento estaba viviendo con ese abusivo, egoísta, estúpido idiota, conocido de mi madre. Su nombre era Turquí–

(– ¿Por qué narices tengo que ser yo el idiota abusivo?)

(–Al menos _trata _de ponerle nombres a los personajes, Grecia-san.)

(–Esta bien…si insistes, Japón.)

–Su nombre era Sadiq y fui obligado a vivir con él por unos largos y dolorosos ocho años después de que mi madre murió. Pero fue una lluviosa noche durante mis primeros años de pesadilla de infancia cuando la conocí. Ella era al mismo tiempo la criatura más extraña y más hermosa que había visto.

Era más o menos de mi edad, quizá uno o dos años más joven que yo. Ella vestía una camisa de dormir un poco hecha jirones que lleva alrededor del dobladillo. Su piel era pálida, convirtiéndose casi al azul, apreciable en sus manos y sus pies descalzos. Sus uñas parecía que no haber sido cortados en meses. Sobre su cabeza había una capucha grande o manto así que no podía ver su rostro con claridad. Pero lo que pude ver eran dos cuentas negras que brillaban tan débilmente en la oscuridad. Dos ranuras blancas por pupilas me devolvieron la mirada sin vacilar.

Tenía cerca de 10, por lo que el pensamiento de quién o de dónde venía no cruzó por mi mente. Lo único que me preocupó fue el cómo se cubriría de la lluvia. Rápidamente le metí en la sala, silenciosamente feliz; sus pies húmedos ensuciaron la alfombra nueva de Sadiq. La deje en el sofá y agarre la manta más cercana que encontré. Se la ofrecí a ella, quien la tomó. Mi mente no acababa de confirmar el que no se lo pusiera, aún así sonreí.

– ¿No vas a…quitártelo? – le sugerí, refiriéndome a su empapada ropa que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza. Sus misteriosos y encantadores ojos nunca parpadeaban.

Hubo un gran silencio, y por un momento pensé que tenía tanto frío como para hablar. Finalmente, dijo "Pia. Poté Pia." Yo asentí con la cabeza. Ese era el nombre más raro que había escuchado.

–Bueno…Poté…puedes quedarte aquí…por esta noche. Sabía que estaba mal hablarle de manera tan familiar, pero no quería hacerla sentir como una intrusa. Poté miró el suave sofá antes de acurrucarse. Era linda; me recordaba a un gato al que a veces veía cuando tomaba su siesta.

Ella me hizo con un gesto que subiera por las escaleras.

–Estaré arriba por si me necesitas. – musité. – si me hablas…no lo hagas tan fuerte. – los ojos de obsidiana de Poté parpadearon una vez. Asumí que entendió lo que dije. Por alguna razón, como me metí en la cama, no me temía despertar en la mañana con Sadiq gritando a la niña o tratando de golpearme por haber traído a un extraño a la casa sin permiso.

– ¡Debería pegarte ahora mismo, mocoso! – fue lo primero que le oí decir a través de la cocina la mañana siguiente. – ¿Qué demonios hiciste en la noche? Ambos han ensuciado tanto la alfombra y el sofá, y tú sabes que tengo invitados que vendrán más tarde. – Luego me dio un golpe tan duro en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cuando me recuperé el equilibrio, Sadiq me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta el salón donde estaba Poté.

O mejor dicho donde estaba la noche anterior. No había rastro de Poté salvo el rastro de tierra. Una cubeta con agua y jabón así como una esponja estaban enfrente de mí.

–Limpia esto.

Horas después, cuando la sala estaba tan limpia como antes de que mi visita estuviera ahí, llegaron los compañeros de Sadiq. Casi detesto cuando ellos vienen de visita; siempre era aburrida la charla sobre el trabajo o de lo que fuera. La única cosa de lo que siempre tenía ganas de cada vez que venían era Gupta, un amigo mío que era el hijo de uno de los colegas de Sadiq. No hablamos mucho, pero era agradable tener otro niño en la casa.

Mientras él jugaba con el gato que a menudo se colaba en mi cuarto y yo estaba quedándome dormido cuando se volvió a mí.

– ¿Escuchaste sobre la niña que encontraron muerta?– mis ojos aletargados se abrieron, pero la noticia sacudió tanto a mi mente que se me fue el sueño.

– ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

–Cerca de aquí. – refirió serenamente y se volteó para regresar su atención al gato. Esperé a que Gupta volviera a mencionar algo sobre aquello pero no volvió a tocar el tema. Por alguna razón, esa noticia me había perturbado.

Esa misma tarde, cuando los invitados se habían marchado, (Sadiq con ellos ya que algunos decidieron ir a un bar) encendí el televisor. Mientras exploraba a través de los canales, le dejé en uno que hablaba sobre la noticia. Era una emisión en vivo.

"La joven Poté Pia, de nueve años de edad, fue reportada como muerta ayer por el atardecer, alrededor de las seis. Su cuerpo fue encontrado la noche anterior, precipitadamente enterrado en el patio trasero de la familia. Su madre de treinta y siete años, Eris Pia, sigue desaparecida; la policía sospecha que ella podría ser la asesina. Se informa que Eris había golpeado a Poté en repetidas ocasiones, supuestamente ha sido arrestada cuatro veces por negligencia paternal y el abuso infantil. Cualquier información sobre el paradero de Eris Pia debe ser…"

Apagué la televisión, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda. Se había mostrado una imagen de Poté. Era exactamente la misma niña de la noche pasada, sólo que con el color natural de su tez y los más sorprendentes ojos color ámbar que había visto. Ella sostenía en sus manos un lujoso gato, recordé, sin saber por qué ese hecho sobresalía.

Decidí irme a acostar temprano, no sólo para ordenar mis pensamientos sino también para no tener que lidiar con Sadiq cuando regresara. Yo no podía dejar de reflexionar sobre lo que el locutor había dicho-si su informe era cierto, entonces eso significa que Poté murió antes de que llegara a mi casa. Horas antes. Pero eso no podía ser cierto, no podía ser un fantasma-la toqué, casi la arrastré a la casa. Le di una manta y la aceptó. Es cierto que tenía un aspecto extraño y hasta los ojos extraños, pero estaba oscuro anoche y yo todavía estaba medio dormido. Dejé que mis pensamientos flotaran en mi cabeza, estuve a la deriva en el sueño, incluso antes de darme cuenta.

_Nunca más._

Un cercano susurro me despertó de mi sueño y segundos después escuché gritos desde el cuarto de Sadiq. Corrí a la habitación de mi tutor, casi desmayado al llegar al lugar de la escena.

Sadiq estaba sobre su cama, peleando contra una criatura que enterraba sus uñas y dientes en su pecho. Podía oír cómo rasgaba su carne, podía ver la sangre que brotaba de las numerosas marcas y mordeduras. Tras un grito feroz, Sadiq logró quitarse de encima a la criatura, arrojándolo al otro extremo de la cama. Eso me dio una visión perfecta de la criatura. Todavía tenía la misma piel blanca, cuerpo frágil y las uñas afiladas como recordaba la noche en que la ayudé. Pero su cabeza no era humana, de nuevo me recordaba a un felino: orejas puntiagudas estaban sobre su cráneo y sus dientes afiladísimos recubiertos de sangre estaban brillando débilmente en la luz.

¡Ayúdame, estúpido mocoso! – Sadiq me gritó, pero estaba tan trastornado, realmente pasmado, como para hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Se le abalanzó a Sadiq, sus manos se extendieron. Vi que Sadiq tomó una almohada, probablemente para bloquear el ataque y después sofocarla. Sin embargo, él subestimó su fuerza así como capacidad para saltar; no sólo las uñas rasgaron a través de la almohada y le desgajó la mejilla, pero su fuerza junto con el peso y la altura de su cuerpo fueron suficientes para destrozar el cuello de Sadiq por un lado. Ambos cayeron de lado en el suelo detrás de la cama.

Más adelante en mi vida, me arrepentiré por haberme acercado a la otra parte. Diré que no hice nada y simplemente imaginaré lo que pudo haber sucedido. Pero sabré que hice.

Allí, en el suelo, ella estaba luchando salvajemente sobre el cuello de Sadiq. Sus dientes como agujas cortaban fácilmente su piel. Podía oír los chorros de sangre de las arterias expuestas, regándose por el cuello. Antes de darme cuenta, me sumí en el suelo, demasiado petrificado para mirar hacia otro lado. Ella me escuchó. Su cabeza se volvió hacia mí. Y ella sonrió manera más cariñosa hacia mí con los ojos en blanco y negro sin fondo que brillaban en la oscuridad y su boca chorreando sangre.

_Nunca más._

Me desmayé.

Cuando me desperté, la luz del sol brillaba sobre mí, y estaba sobre mi cama. Lanzando mis sábanas, corrí hacia el cuarto de Sadiq. Él no estaba ahí. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, sin mancha alguna. Parecía como si se hubiera levantado temprano a excepción de que cada mañana empezaba con sus gritos, tanto como para que me despertara como para maldecir que tenía que ir a trabajar. Esperé, preguntándome a dónde se habrá ido. Al atardecer me di cuenta de que Sadiq no regresaría.

Crecí. Gupta y yo nos convertimos en vecinos y seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos. Él formó una familia; yo, no vivo más que con unos gatos callejeros que adopté. Yo no estaba del todo solo. Uno de los gatos, una de un blanco mortal y ojos negros, decidí nombrarla Poté. Los niños del vecindario adoran jugar con ella, aunque noté que uno de ellos siempre parecía tener arañazos y moretones en sus brazos cuando viene de visita.

Yo no volví a pensar de nuevo en la tocaya de Poté hasta hace unas cuantas noches. Era cerca de media noche, no puedo afirmarlo con certeza, pero mientras veía por la ventana vi a una sombra pasar corriendo por el patio del patio de uno de mis vecinos. A pesar de que era tarde juraría que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, sus crecientes y felinos irises eran los únicos que se hallaban en aquel mar de sombras. Esa peligrosa beldad susurró dos palabras antes de esfumarse ante mí.

_Poté Pia. Nunca más._


	10. The envelope

Capítulo 10

**The envelop**

– ¡Debería destruirte! – Turquía agarró a Grecia por el cuello de su camisa.

–Tú…querías que contara…una creepypasta. – es lo único que le respondió con total calma.

– ¡Tú!

–No peleen. – protestó Alemania, mientras Prusia lo veía como lamentando estar en desacuerdo. América temblando descontroladamente, tartamudeando le dijo al griego…

–Cre-cre-creo que nunca sacaré a un gato de su lugar, eso es.

–Pero…los gatos son lindos.

–Te-te-tengo que tomar mi-mi-mis precauciones con cierto cri-criador enigmático.

–Oi – declaró sorpresivamente serio Australia. – se debe ser precavido con quién sea en quien hayas depositado confianza.

– ¿En un criador de gatos? - dijo Hungría alzando una ceja.

–Con todos. Nunca sabes de dónde habrán salido…

**The Envelope**

**Basado en "The Blind Man's Favor"****  
****Créditos para su autor anónimo**

Un joven australiano hizo su recorrido entre una multitud. Él había ido a ese país con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor junto a su familia al regresar a su casa. Sin embargo, aparentemente la crisis económica era igual de dura ahí. El dinero tenía que ajustarse correctamente, y mucha gente se moría de hambre y necesitaba un trabajo. Suspiró, contento de saber que todavía tenía algo de dinero guardado pero preguntándose como todos de cómo sería su próximo trabajo.

–Oh, lo siento. – un hombre mucho mayor con lentes oscuros y un bastón accidentalmente chocó con el joven. Su voz era muy ronca, el australiano no identificaba cuál era su nacionalidad.

–No, yo lo siento. – ambos no tardaron en entablar una amigable conversación. El australiano se enteró de que este hombre hacia todo lo que podía por encontrar un trabajo, si bien era mucho más difícil para la gente contratarlo debido a su edad y ceguera. El australiano sentía compasión por extraño. Él supuso que después de escuchar su historia no tendría más derecho a quejarse.

–Oye, ¿crees que podrías entregar este sobre por mí? Un amigo mío lo necesita tan pronto como sea posible pero temo que podría perderme y nadie quiere ayudarme a encontrar la dirección. Además de que necesito llegar rápido a casa para encontrarme con mí hermano.

–Claro. – acertó a decir el joven, tomando el sobre. Echó un vistazo a la dirección. El destino no estaba muy lejos del apartamento que estaba ocupando, quizá una o dos millas. – estoy seguro de poder dar con el lugar.

–Gracias, amable señor. – dijo el hombre ciego, rápidamente volvió a su camino entre la multitud, era difícil atravesar ese mar de gente sin ningún problema. El australiano de encogió de hombros y después siguió su camino por la calle. Mientras se acercaba a la intersección frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué el anciano simplemente no puso el sobre en un buzón? ¿O por qué no su hermano o algún otro familiar lo entregaba? Mejor aún, ¿Qué amigo le encargaría entregar una carta tan importante a un ciego, para empezar? Muchas más preguntas se le ocurrían, el australiano se ponía más y más nervioso.

Volvió a revisar la dirección. Si bien recordaba, la dirección pertenecía a unos edificios viejos y abandonados en las afueras de la ciudad. Cambió el curso de su camino, dirigiéndose a la estación de policía. Después de prestar atención a la historia y de checar lo que había dentro del sobre, las autoridades entraron al lugar que indicaba la dirección, donde encontraron muchas reservas de órganos humanos, de carne humana e incluso huesos en venta. ¿Qué sería lo que tenía escrito el sobre como para que se movilizaran tan rápido?

" Este es el último que le envió por hoy. Espere cinco más mañana. "


	11. Knopka Day

Capítulo 11

**Knopka Day**

Australia terminó su historia con un movimiento de cabeza, como asintiendo, o como si algo lo explicara todo.

–Presiento que la policía nunca encontrará al hombre ciego. – murmuró Suecia.

– No creo que lo vayan a encontrar, Sve. – Finlandia compartió la misma opinión.

– Como si se pudiera confiar en que la policía puede resolver algo. – gruñó Prusia enojado. – en enserio, el asombroso yo ya se había dado cuenta desde el principio que el tipo tramaba algo sospechoso. Y tan pronto como sucedió, me hubiera gustado estar allí y darle una patada en el tra…

– Okay, quizá nunca se puede contar con la policía – añadió Romano. Alemania frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación ante los dos.

– Esperen un minuto, la ley se aplicó en la historia, hicieron su trabajo encontrando los cuartos en donde actuaban los criminales. El que los asesinos se fueran no quiere decir que sea su culpa. En la sociedad, las cosas tienen que estar en orden para funcionar sin problemas. Los ciudadanos no pueden tomar la justicia por sus propias manos, sería un caos incontrolable. El gobierno sabrá cuál es la mejor forma de ayudar a los demás. Aunque crean que no hacen un buen trabajo, siguen haciendo lo mejor para que puedan confiar en ellos.

Había una suave risa; todos voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba **Ucrania**.

– Quiero decir que estoy de acuerdo con Alemania. – sonrió. – pero hay veces que no puedo evitar preguntarme el rol que juega mi gobierno, sin importar que tan pequeño parezca ser. ¿Estamos siguiendo ciegamente todo lo que dicen? ¿Qué pasaría si los cuestionáramos? Presiento que eso nos acarriaría serios problemas…

**Ignorance is Never Bliss**

**Basado en "Button Day"  
Créditos para su autor anónimo**

**Advertencia(s): Personaje implícitamente muerto**

Tu hermano te despierta empujándote suavemente por el hombro. Apenas recuerdas cómo no lo había hecho desde que eran niños. Luego abres repentinamente tus ojos, pues tampoco recuerdas haberte ido a la cama con tanta ropa la noche anterior. Te cubres rápidamente, para tu sorpresa, estas usando tu pijama azul con amarillo favorita. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

– Levántate, levántate. – Dice su hermano menor, caminando y abriendo las cortinas. Tienes que cubrir tus ojos ante el brillo de la cálida luz del sol. – Hoy es un bonito día. Y el día de Knopka también. – Te frotas los ojos y te estiras. Parece, de alguna manera, demasiado pronto para ser ya de mañana.

– La próxima vez, hermanito, toca la puerta por favor. – él nada más sonrió.

–Necesitamos apresurarnos. Nos vamos en una hora.

–Okay, en ese caso…– y lo ves retirarse, saliendo de la habitación. Atontadamente te diriges al vestidor, pensando en que sería bueno que te pusieras.

–Espera un segundo, ¿qué es el día de Knopka?

Eso no te detiene mucho para terminar de vestirte y apresurarte a bajar las escaleras. Tu hermana menor esta desayunando en la cocina. – Buenos días. – Te saluda, un poco malhumorada. – Feliz día de Knopka.

–Ah, hermana, ¿podrías, uh, recordarme qué es exactamente el día de Knopka? – Ella te mira de manera graciosa.

– Nunca pensé que harías bromas tan temprano. Estuvimos hablando de eso en la cena.

–…Si, supongo que lo estábamos, ¿no? – no tienes ningún recuerdo sobre esa conversación. ¿Era todo una broma? Tal vez sería mejor seguir jugando. Escuchas a tu hermano bajando las escaleras, tarareando.

–Tengo un asunto que terminar. – dice en voz alta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal. – Regresaré pronto, no salgan sin mí.

–Claro, hermano. – dice la hermana menor. Sin nada más que hacer sino esperar a que su hermano regresara, tomas algo para comer, encuentras el periódico y tomas asiento en la mesa. Uno de los artículos capta tu atención. Es un segmento sobre el día de Knopka. Ansiosamente lo lees y tratas de obtener información. Tristemente, lo único que alcanzas a deducir es que es una fiesta nacional que está a la mira de todo el país y que toda la gente está celebrando.

Tiene que ser un sueño.

Suspiras impaciente, restándole importancia al periódico. Si esto era una especie de broma de la comunidad, no era graciosa. El timbre suena y vas a ver de quién se trata. Es Toris, un amigo de la familia.

–H-hola. – te dice algo torpe. – Só-sólo me preguntaba s-si está tu hermana.

–Si está. – le contestas y llamas a tu hermana. Ella llega hasta la puerta, parece no agradarle esto.

–Sólo quería desearte un f-feliz d-di-día de Knopka. – tartamudea por los nervios antes de entregarle un pequeño ramo de flores. Al principio tu hermana se ve tranquila, pero después jurarías que sus rasgos se suavizan un poco.

– Gracias. – las toma sin siquiera ver al pobre chico. – Probablemente vayas hoy, ¿no? Nosotros iremos cuando mi hermano regrese.

–S…si. – respondió Toris, claramente malhumorado. – Bien, entonces, hasta… adiós. – y apresuradamente se fue sin mirar hacia atrás.

– Creo que le gustas. – le dices con una gran sonrisa; tu hermana frunce el ceño cuando trataste de molestarla.

– ¿Y qué? – expuso denotando poca importancia.

Conforme tu hermana se va, te das cuentas que Toris mencionó el día de Knopka. ¿Qué _es_ eso del día Knopka? Si era un sueño, obviamente no captabas el mensaje.

– ¡He vuelto~! – dice tu hermano animadamente antes de que te retiraras de la puerta. – ¿Hm? Dime que no planeas ir vestida así.

–Pero si siempre me visto así. – declaras. No ves nada rarocon tu atuendo. Sin embargo, tu hermano niega con la cabeza.

– No, no. necesitas usar algo más. Algo más lindo.

Estas por protestar cuando imaginas que sería mejor simplemente seguirles la corriente otra vez con lo que sea que tu familia te estuviera tratando de hacer una mala pasada.

–Esta bien. Dame un minuto. – vas hacia arriba para tomar un major atuendo. De hecho, no tienes ideas de qué sería lo más presentable que puedas usar considerando que aun no sabes de qué va el evento. Te decides por un lindo top y un pantalón. Extraño, no recuerdas haber comprado esas ropas. Te hacen ver elegante.

Antes de que te des cuenta estas en el carro, tu hermano en el asiento trasero y tu hermana manejando. La única razón por la que ella conduce es porque no afirmabas no recordar el lugar al que iban. A pesar de que es la verdad, tus hermanos no te creen, pero creen que no estás en la mejor disposición el día de hoy. Y para ser honestos, ni siquiera estás segura de ser tu misma. Además no te has enterado de nada sobre el día de Knopka y sigues tratando de que las cosas cuadren si son reales o no. Miras por el espejo retrovisor. Puedes ver a tu hermano enfrascado en la prenda que le diste cuando eran niños.

–Espero que no les importe. – casi parece decirse a sí mismo.

– Dudo que lo hagan. – le lanza una mirada. Aunque sonríes ante la linda escena tu estómago no deja de tambalearse. Algo parece…fuera de lugar. Pero ahora comprendes que es muy tarde para hacer algo mas que estar de acuerdo con lo que sucede.

Llegas a una gran caja blanca de un edificio. Mientras tu hermano y tu hermana bajan del carro, dudas. La construcción era grande pero su diseño era simple y soso, gris. Algunas chimeneas se podían ver en el techo, un ondulante humo salía de ellas. ¿Y qué pasaba con aquel casi imperceptible olor de algo quemándose? Considerándolo todo, te evocaba a una fábrica. O a un…

– ¿No vas a venir? – la voz de tu hermano te saca de tu ensimismamiento. Como si se moviera por sí solo, tu cuerpo abre la puerta del carro.

– Una cosa es cierta, no quieres volver a soñar esto. No. Nunca. Más.

Los tres van a la entrada principal, que parece ser la única salida con algún tipo de diseño. Al menos el camino estaba hecho de mármol. Cuando pasas por la puerta, lees un aviso: PROPIEDAD DEL GOBIERNO – ¡ABRIR SOLO EN EL DIA DE KNOPKA! Avanzas a un paso rápido cuando te topas con otras dos.

Tu hermana abre las puertas frontales, permitiéndote ver dentro del edificio. Antes de ti había una sala de recepción, la persona que ahí estaba echaba un vistazo tan pronto como uno se acercaba. Él sonrió.

–¿Estás aquí por el día de Knopka? – te pregunta, se veía extremadamente amigable. Tu hermana asiente secamente. – En ese caso, por favor siga por el pasillo. Cuando llegue al final, vaya hacia a la derecha.

Conforme vas por el pasillo, notas hilera tras hilera de jarrones negros con carbón, algunas de ellas con las más finas capas de ceniza revistiéndolos. Mirando más de cerca, te percatas de que cada uno de los jarrones tiene el nombre de una familia escrito en negritas color dorado seguido por los nombres de cada uno de los miembros abajo. Cada una de las miles de urnas emiten una muy siniestra aura…

–Por favor, tome asiento. – te ordena una voz proveniente de un interfono. Tu hermana hace un comentario sobre querer sentarse a lado de su hermano, suena como si fuera algún tipo de juego. No podía dejar de importarte dónde se sienta cada quien mientras no tuvieras que estar por mucho tiempo ahí. Al final, estás sentada en la más lejana silla a la derecha, tu hermano en el medio y tu hermana en el lejano lado izquierdo.

–Cuando estén listos, podremos empezar. Recuerden que es el más grande honor que pudiera recibir nuestro país. Deben sentirse orgullosos. Su valentía y sacrificio nunca será olvidado y sus nombres estarán por siempre incluidos en la Gran Sala, entre los que han venido antes de ustedes.

Tu hermano presencia el hecho serio; no puedes apreciar la expresión de tu hermana.

– ¿Juntos? – dice él volteando a ver a ambas.

–Sí. – escuchas decir a tu hermana.

Tu logras asentir con tu cabeza. Observas a tus hermanos presionar sus botones. Fuertemente resuenan al presionarlos.

Inmediatamente desde el amplio frente del pódium, agujas metálicas salen disparadas, perforando el envés de las muñecas de tus hermanos antes de que puedan impedirlo. Un aterrorizante minuto pasa mientras ves la expresión de dolor de tu hermano antes de que se tranquilice y regresa lentamente en su asiento. Puedes oír un movimiento similar en tu hermana.

–¿He-hermano? – ruegas por que todo sea una mala broma. Tienes la esperanza de que están durmiendo, y por eso se ven tan en paz, tan tranquilos. Quizá la palidez en su piel y el agotamiento de sus fuerzas estaban en tu imaginación. Lo crees… pero sabes la verdad. Estas tan asustada como para presionar tu botón también. – ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA!

– ¿Qué pasa? Presiona tu botón.

¿Por qué la voz no se calla?

– ¡Debe haber algún error! ¡No firmamos para esto! ¡Yo… yo no entiendo qué está pasando! – estas llorando, prácticamente histérica. Esto no puede estar pasando.

–La sobrepoblación está provocando la destrucción del hombre. Si no llevan a cabo sus obligaciones, la sociedad no será capaz de sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

No puedes. ¡No puedes! No puedes hacer lo que tus hermanos _hicieron._ ¿_Ellos _sabían lo que estaban haciendo?

Un sueño. Sí. Tenía que serlo. ¡Por supuesto! El mundo a tu alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse- eran solo tú y el botón en frente de ti. Era solo un tonto sueño. Nada más tenías que despertar. Era todo. Solo estabas siguiendo la corriente; tal vez ahora seas capaz de despertar. Solo necesitas levantarte. Sí, tal vez puedas…


	12. Life Lesson

Capítulo 12

**Life lesson**

– ¡Aiya, America! ¡Mi manga no es una manta! – China sacudió su brazo para que la nación que tiritaba se apartara.

– ¡No! Qui-uh- quiero decir… – vio hacia el círculo, claramente, a alguien en quien abrazarse. Se fue rápidamente con Italia, golpeando y disgustando a algunas naciones por su prisa. El otro país estaba tan ansioso por encontrar a alguien a quién abrazar.

–No me gigas que ya quieres que esto termine, _mon cher. – _sonrió maliciosamente Francia.

–No actúes como si tú no quisieras, _frog_. _– _serió nerviosamente Inglaterra. – Te he visto tiritear todo el tiempo.

–No tanto como tú, _Angleterre. _

–No estoy de acuerdo.

–Todos cálmense. – dijo España. Nadie lo escuchó, pero poco a poco se fueron calmando. – Así está mejor, ¿verdad? El jefe España siempre está aquí para ayudar.

– ¿Qué tipo de ayuda puedes brindar tú, eh? – preguntó Romano, mirándolo con irritación. España se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

–La mejor, ¿sí?

**Lituania** sonrió.

–La ayuda siempre es buena. – dijo. – Aunque a veces me gustaría que fuera más obvia cuando alguien nos la ofreciera…

**Life Lesson**

**Basado**** en "Never Turn Around"****  
****Créditos**** a: Zoso**

Aunque llevo viviendo en la ciudad desde hace dos meses, sigo sorprendiéndome por las cosas que me rodean. ¿Quién sabía que tantos edificios podrían caber en una pequeña cantidad de región?; es obvio que todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender de la vida aquí. Vivo en el quinto piso de un complejo de apartamentos; no es tan espacioso como mi casa en mi tierra natal, pero es lo suficientemente grande dentro de lo que cabe. Tengo una habitación, un pequeño baño, y una sala de estar con una gran ventana con vistas a la zona de estacionamiento. Cruzando la calle del estacionamiento hay otro piso. Escuché que ese piso va a ser demolido pronto. Cuando eso suceda, ya no tendré la gran vista que solía tener.

Puesto que soy una persona noctámbula, me gusta acostarme tarde y hacer el trabajo en mi laptop hasta después de la puesta de sol. Desde hace un tiempo he estado contemplado por la ventana, como acostumbraba hacerlo en mi antigua casa. Tristemente, las luces de la ciudad así como el edificio cruzando la calle me impedían ver los pequeños destellos. En su lugar, esta la vista del gran edificio sin luces encendidas, los faroles debajo emiten un resplandor color naranja. Me pregunto si alguien vivirá ahí. Ni una sola vez he visto nunca ningún tipo de vida que viene de ese lugar. Ni siquiera durante el día.

Una noche, mientras escribía en mi computadora, algo captó mi atención. Miré. Desde que he estado por la ventana, naturalmente ví el apartamento que está más delante de la calle del estacionamiento. Un par de minutos después volví a ver por la ventana. Fue extraño, juraría que vi una sombra moverse, pero… ¡Nah! Mis ojos están haciéndome ver visiones. Además, está demasiado oscuro y el edificio muy lejos como para ver algo claramente.

Diez minutos después dirigí mi atención hacia arriba una vez más. Un pequeño y parpadeante resplandor estaba frente a mí. Pienso que literalmente, en el quinto piso del otro edificio puedo ver una pequeña luz naranja viniendo a mí. En silencio me paré y caminé hacia la ventana. Apenas puedo distinguirlo, pero había un hombre de pie en el balcón de la vivienda frente a mí, saludando en mi dirección. Sonriendo, le devolví el saludo. Pero tenía trabajo que hacer, así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el interior.

Esto pasó por varias noches. Alrededor de la media noche el resplandor de la vela del misterioso hombre (que fue lo que supuse que es; parece muy pequeña para ser una linterna) me dirigió al balcón donde luego saludo a mi 'vecino'. Nunca descubrí su identidad tanto como nunca le he visto salir del edificio durante el día. Sin embargo, sé que el hombre no es una mala persona por el hecho de que no desaprovecha la oportunidad de saludar con su mano cada noche. De algún modo estoy tranquilo con su presencia.

Pero una noche, después de su habitual saludo, se detuvo. Hizo un divertido movimiento con su brazo que no puedo distinguir. Fue curioso porque parecía como si tratara de decirme algo así que me apresuré a entrar y a ir por un par de binoculares. Al encontrarlos, me enfoqué rápidamente en la ventana y puse atención.

El hombre – ¡Estaba apuntándome con su dedo! Mi corazón se sobresaltó. Aunque el acto es bastante inocente, el hecho de que sea la primera vez que él me reconoce _directamente _es desconcertante. Luego hizo un movimiento circular con su mano. Me tomo un momento darme cuenta que el hombre quería… que… me…volteara. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, me giré. No…no había nada. Ningún intruso como me había temido. ¡Gracias a Dios! Me reí entre dientes del alivio; estoy sobreactuando. Volví mi atención al hombre solo para ver si lo encontraba pero no fue así; su vela se extinguió lentamente, lentamente. Hasta que desapareció.

Me tropecé de Nuevo del miedo, casi dejando caer mis binoculares en el acto. Ya no puedo distinguir las sombras, ningún movimiento. Cuidadosamente regresé a mi laptop, mis ojos no dejaban de voltear hacia la ventana. La misteriosa presencia ya no estaba ahí, ni el centelleo de su vela. Para calmar mis nervios decidí olvidar todo por completo y navegar en internet, tal vez hasta escuchar algo de música. Pero no paso mucho antes de que tuviera que irme a acostar. Cerré mi laptop, me estiré, e hice mi camino hacia el baño. Me detuve mientras puse la mano en la manija.

Hay un resplandor se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. No había dejado las luces encendidas, e incluso aunque así fuera es tan tenue y parpadeante como para provenir desde un foco de luz. Una sensación de temor se apoderaba de mí conforme iba abriendo poco a poco la puerta. Ahí, sobre el lavabo, una pequeña vela encendida revelaba un mensaje garabateado detrás del espejo: "NUNCA VOLTEES".

* * *

**Lo sé y me disculpo, tardé mucho en actualizar pero tengo buenas razones(o eso creo): mi compu tuvo unos problemitas, estuvo en coma X3 y , por otro lado, estuve ocupada con eso de mi graduación de la escuela, en estas fechas seguramente muchos estuvieron en asuntos similares. **

**Espero poder seguir actualizando más seguido, pero es que a veces se apodera de mí la flojera, aunque eso no quiere decir que no adore realizar la traducción. les agradezco a los que continúan leyendo esta historia.**

**De todos modos vuelvo a invitarlos a que le digan al autor original de esta historia lo que piensan de ella: / s / 8572329 / 1 / Hetalian - Creepypastas**


	13. Dying of thirst

**Capítulo 13**

**Dying of thirst**

– Da, fue una linda historia. Ese hombre le enseñó a esa persona una lección. – Rusia sonrió.

– Rusia, eres un tipo aterrador. – susurró Canadá y… ¿estaba temblando al igual que su hermano?

– Bien, me imagino que esa es una cosa en la que podemos contar con alguien más. – Dinamarca rodeó con uno de sus brazos a Suecia. La nación más alta retiró la mano de su hombro.

– Si, no sé qué haría sin Alemania y Japón protegiéndome. – Italia asintió en señal de acuerdo.

– El niño rico siempre tiene a una machona protegiéndolo. – se burló Prusia, apuntando a los dos. Hungría sacó sigilosamente su sartén.

– ¡Atrévete a repetir eso!

– Seguro, dije que tu y el niñ- SCHEIẞE! – se levantó hábilmente, apenas evitando el ataque de Hungría. Los dos estaban corriendo alrededor del salón como niños de primaria.

– ¡Cálmense! – les gritó Alemania, tratando de agarrar el tobillo de su hermano. – es muy peligroso estar corriendo en la oscuridad. – Alemania lo logró, y Prusia se cayó de cara, simplemente esquivando el golpe en la cabeza.

– Gracias, Bruder.

– ¿Se sentaran los dos, por favor? ¿Ahora? – las dos naciones así lo hicieron, aunque con reticencia. – Bueno, ahora pode…– se detuvo cuando una mano se levantó. – S…sí.

–…Me gustaría contar una historia. – sorprendió Egipto a todos con su petición. Turquía le dio un codazo suave.

– ¿En serio? No te ofendas pero no te ves del tipo de los que cuentan historias escalofriantes.

–…Momias… – esa fue todo su contraargumento. Turquía se encogió de hombros.

– Como quieras, niño. – Egipto vio hacia al grupo brevemente, asegurándose de que todos le prestaran atención, antes de empezar su historia.

**Dying of Thirst**

**Basado en "Evaporation"****  
****Créditos a: Archfeared**

**Advertencias(s): Sangre y gore**

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Ese dicho puede aplicarse a cualquier cosa que uno aprecie: ropa, dinero, una casa, amigos…

Agua…

Es peculiar el cómo ese liquido cristalino es la base para todo las cosas vivientes. Nos hidrata, riega nuestros cultivos, sacia la sed tanto de bestias como humanos. Somo devotos de ella como a un dios, aun no nos damos cuenta del gran potencial que tiene. Sin ella, la vida dejaría de existir. Las ciudades colapsarían, los gobiernos caerían en el caos respecto al pueblo. La sequía forzaría a los hermanos masacrarse entre sí por un poco de ese recurso. En poco más de una semana, todas las criaturas que viven en la Tierra se convertirían en polvo.

Dos días después, la humanidad atravesaría ese problema.

Nadie sabe cómo empezó. Las primeras teorías apuntan desde un avanzado efecto invernadero hasta un nuevo tipo de rayos solares que evaporan instantáneamente el agua. Yo pienso que era el único en toda la villa que se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Por eso fue que me marché.

¿Qué pasó se preguntaran? Primero, cada gota de agua del planeta se secó en un instante. Ya no hay ríos, ni lagos, ni nieve que se derritió y desapareció, justo delante de nuestros ojos. El agua de las bodegas, depósitos, y cualquier otro establecimiento se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Incluso el agua que se encontraba mezclada con otras sustancias como refrescos se agotó.

No sé cómo hacer hincapié en la crisis que el mundo está atravesando.

Los rectores nucleares se abandonaron, la presión dentro de las plantas ya no se podía estabilizar. Ciudades enteras, a veces países, se demolían en unos cuantos minutos. En menos de un día, las comunicación internacional cesó de operar, y el mundo entero entró en gran desorden. Muchos de los que sobrevivieron inmediatamente se trasladaron a plantas de reserva y destilación para buscar salvación. Me aseguré de no ser uno de ellos. No era solo la probabilidad de estar insoportablemente hundido hasta la muerte pero esa era la "recompensa" de sobrevivir envenenamiento por agua salada. Las plantas desalinizadoras no podían manejar el exceso de cinco veces de solución salina de los océanos y los mares, así que el agua producida era inadecuada- incluso mortal- para el consumo humano. Afortunadamente, vivíamos cerca de un oasis, así que no teníamos que preocuparnos por las hordas de personas que buscan este tipo de medios. No, sí había que preocuparse por hordas de personas aglomeradas alrededor de la única fuente de agua de la región, ya inexistente actualmente.

Escuché en la radio portable que la última gota de agua dejó de existir alrededor de la medianoche. Tuve que apagarlo después de que el mensaje resonó en la onda aérea. No tenían idea de lo equivocados que están. Verán, la verdadera razón por la que abandoné mi pueblo natal fue porque sabía que aun había alguna fuente de agua intacta en el planeta. No fue nada fácil dejar a mis amigos y mi familia en este estado de confusión y pánico pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que la culpa de lo que estaba por venir me alcanzara.

Tal vez no sepan esto pero la sangre saludable contiene agua en un 90% de su composición, haciéndolo un casi mágico y muy apropiado recurso liquido para beber.

Lo cual es exactamente lo que empezó a creerse.

Tal como lo habia predicho, todavía me tomó un poco de tiempo comprender que estaba pasando.

Los animales fueron los primeros en desaparecer. A pesar de que quería que no pasara por esa miseria, me llevé a mi mascota Jackal conmigo. Deambulamos por el desierto, fuera del alcance del resto de la civilización. Vi desde las dunas un hombre que parecía pertenecer a mi pueblo masacrando y luego bebiendo la sangre de sus mascotas, ganado y animales salvajes que traspasaran su área. Evidentemente la sangre que obtenía no le satisfacía. Muchos huyeron de nuestro desmoronado hogar en busca de que más alimentarse.

Después de pasar solo un día los animales de la zona se extinguieron. Tal vez sea bueno que no viva en la ciudad; la gente ahí no tiene tiene fácil acceso a manadas o rebaños de animales como camellos, vacas y ovejas. Sin embargo tienen acceso a algo que lamento no tener.

Armas.

Con la desaparición de los animales, los humanos son los siguientes. Yo estaba horrorizado, compasivo ante lo favorable y rapidez con que las personas recurrieron al canibalismo. Lo vi con mis propios ojos hace no mucho. Desde mi bien escondido campamento tras las dunas fui testigo de una escena que no sé si podré borrar de mi memoria.

Un hombre al que nunca había visto, quizá perteneciente a una aldea de cerca, merodeaba por mi aldea. Rogaba por ayuda, su ronca voz se oía mientras desesperadamente buscaba auxilio. Las personas mayores en su poblado estaban muriendo o ya estaban muertos, los niños y muchos de los adultos ya lo estaban. Sentí mucha pena del extraño que casi gritaba desde donde me encontraba. Casi le revelaba mi escondite con el fin de ofrecerle protección y un poco de mis raciones. Sé que se lo merecía. _Casi_ lo hacía.

Antes de que pudiera salir de mi tienda, tres aldeanos (un hombre, una mujer y un niño) salieron de sus cabañas y fueron hacia el hombre. Pusieron rápidamente sus improvisadas armas sobre él. El hombre tenía un martillo, lo usó para romper las articulaciones del hombre. Podía oír el ruido hasta mi casa. _¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! _Cada golpe era como un golpe para mí (y mi estómago). Tomé todo lo que tenía para mantenerme lo más alejado que pudiera de esos sonidos.

La mujer tenía un azadón, que usó como un hacha. Llevó el arma hasta cada una de las articulaciones del hombre para arrancarlos. Se rebanó lo que parecía la pulpa y el hueso, para el deshidratado niño esto lo hacía solo por desesperación así como sus padres. No podía ver como el niño metía sus dedos en los ojos del extraño. El viejo hombre lanzó un grito tan feroz, algo que nunca había escuchado o imaginado; tuve que forzar a que el hocico de jackal no hiciera ruido ya que si aullaba nos revelaría.

Supongo que la mujer se cansó de los alaridos del hombre. O Tal vez quería terminar con su trabajo pronto. De otra manera, tomó el azadón para destrozar la garganta del hombre, cortando su yugular y terminando con sus gritos. La enfermiza sangre salió de su garganta y la mujer instantáneamente bajó para lamerla. El niño, sacando exitosamente los ojos, comenzó a comerlos como si fueran uvas frescas de una vid. El otro hombre comenzó a arrancar las piernas del extraño, pero no había musculo que tomar. Finalmente retiré mi mirada de la familia de vampiros.

Así es como los llamé. Vampiros. No se rían. No tienen nada de supernatural o de que sean controlados por alguna desconocida enfermedad. Son humanos, aun capaces de de pensar coherentemente. Es solo que sus coherentes pensamientos están orientados a asesinar a otros humanos. Hacen lo que creen necesario para sobrevivir, tal como esas criaturas mitológicas.

Y creo que como los vampiros son capaces de reconocerse. He notado que nunca atacan a uno de los suyos…bueno no de inmediato. Parece que trabajan como un equipo por cortos periodos de tiempo, metódicamente cazando sus blancos y luego aniquilarlos con precisión y trabajo en equipo.

No importa cuántos vampiros haya en el pueblo. No me gustan esas "criaturas", pero ruego porque nunca me vea involucrado en eso. Especialmente desde que tengo solo una navaja de bolsillo. No quiero usarla contra nadie, ni siquiera con los vampiros. Preferiría morir…Ha pasado un dia entero desde que salí de mi tienda. La deshidratacipon finalmente me alcanzó. Mi boca está seca, mi lengua esta entumecida. Comer no sirve de mucho, durante el desayuno casi me ahogo con el pan. Jackal tampoco se sentía mejor que yo. Adoro a mi mascota, hasta ahora estamos tratando de encontrar un cactus para que los dos podamos beber. Pero no hay suficientes cactus en el desierto para saciar nuestra sed y nos provean de alimento...

…No sé por qué sigo escribiendo esto. Supongo que porque todavía tengo la esperanza de que este hombre hallará una solución a esta catástrofe. O puede ser que ya este desilusionado. Siento como si la tienda fuera un sauna, que ya es decir mucho viniendo de alguien que pasó toda su vida en el desierto. Se siente como si todo fuera muy brillante, las líneas siempre estan girando. Tal vez sólo estoy mareado. ¿Todo el tiempo? El movimiento se está convirtiendo en un problema. Así es la respiración. Me temo que Jackcal se siente peor, se niega incluso a sentarse. Me siento tan mal por él, atrapado en una tienda como esta...

…Ya no puedo seguir. Mi visión esta borrosa. Estoy tan cansado. Jackal ya ha muerto. No recuerdo si ha muerto antes o despues de que lo degollara. No bebí de él, solo lo deje ir de esta miseria. Estoy muy sediento. Muy sediento. Pero no soy un vampire. ¡No quiero serlo! ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Alguien está ahí? Ahí. ¡Alguien me encuentró! ¿Sera un vampiro? No, no estoy hablando coherentemente. Pero puede ser una trampa. Quizá pudiera tomar un poco… ¡NO! ¡No te conviertas en un vampiro! ¡La navaja! ¿Dónde está a navaja? ¡Aquí, en mi mano! Solo un corte en su… ¡NO! ¡No te conviertas en un vampiro! ¡No te conviertas…

* * *

**¡ Yeiiii ! Me tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, no sé si por flojera o por una supuesta superstición, pero ya esta aquí. La verdad no sé si actualizaré durante cada determinado tiempo pero he de decir que el proyecto no lo abandonaré. Gracias por seguir la historia y ya no sé qué más poner :)**


	14. Don't ignore me!

**Capítulo 14**

**Don't ignore me!**

Al tiempo que Egipto terminó, las diversas naciones se acurrucaron entre ellas lejos de él.

– ¿Por qué los más tranquilos resultan ser los de las historias más escalofriantes? – tiritando dijo un aterrorizado España.

– Felicidades Egipto, lograste que la mitad de las naciones estuvieran cerca de llorar. – bromeó Seychelles.

– Yo no lloré, aru. – murmuró China.

– Okay, tendré que admitir que fue un poco espeluznante. – dijo Suiza, un poco tenso por la historia. – pero de algún modo ya lo veía venir. Por lo menos él se las arregló para sobrevivir lo más que se pudiera fuera de su pueblo porque él sabía que no debía involucrarse en esas cosas.

– Yo no lo veía venir del todo. – no se apenó de admitir Finlandia. – pero, eso es lo que la hace aterradora supongo. Si supiéramos que sucederá después, no sería tan tétrica.

– Sí. – concordó Canadá; América dio un salto. Su hermano frunció hacia él. – ¿Estabas sentado a lado de mí, recuerdas? ¿Por qué te sorprende que este aquí?

– No-no estoy sor-sorprendido. – chilló América. – Es so-sólo que…olvidé…que…es-estabas ahí.

– ¿Cómo?

– No…No sé. Pe-pero no me dejes, ¿okay? – y se agarró del brazo de su hermano gemelo. **Canadá** suspiro profundamente.

– Tú sabes, no es fun ser ignorado por todos. Estoy seguro de que si supieras que se siente no ser visto por nadie, serías más comprensivo…

**Don't Ignore Me!**

**Basado en "String Theory"****  
****Créditos para: Tesla**

Se podría pensar que sería la última persona en el mundo en estar diciendo esto teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con que la gente me ignora. Pero, ¿no son en esas ocasiones cuando se siente como si apenas pudieras distinguir que algo se mueve en la esquina, pero cuando vas no hay nada ahí? ¿O cuando pasan cosas y uno se pregunta por qué suceden? ¿Por qué pasa esto con frecuencia? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo tiendo a ignorarlas; después de todo, es normal que la luz nos haya jugando algún truco o nuestros falsos recuerdos pueden causarnos desconcierto.

¿Y qué hay si pasaras a ser "un truco" más?

Era un lunes por la mañana como cualquier otro en la Academia. Me desperté, tomé un baño, me vestí, tomé mi desayuno, confundido con un fantasma por mi hermano y mi compañero de cuarto, me cepillé los dientes, y fui a clases como siempre. Fue un día promedio; realmente no esperaba que algo emocionante sucediera. Pero– y sobre este día aún no tengo idea de por qué o cómo– un pensamiento vino a mí. Me pregunté por qué no dirigí mi camino hacia el jardín trasero para ir a clases. Siempre he tomado la ruta directa, pero nunca he visto ninguna de las flores que allá se encuentran; y el viaje sería un gran respiro. Bajé al tan familiar pasillo que lleva a los salones pero cuando llegué a la intersección que divide entre el pasillo y el exterior, tomé bruscamente el de la derecha.

El momento en que pisé el pasto, sentí una inoportuna sacudida en la espalda. Involuntariamente, tirité. Eso fue raro. Y era el semestre de primavera, no podía describirla como una fresca brisa. ¿Habré pescado un resfriado? No queriendo retrasarme pero aún quería ver las flores, rápidamente atravesé el jardín. Las plantas eran hermosas; me pregunto por qué nunca se me había ocurrido venir aquí.

Ví mi reloj. Me fui corriendo.

– ¡Maple! Necesito apresurarme. – Me lance hacia el otro extreme del jardín y regresé al edificio. Si no fuera porque se me hacía tarde me hubiera detenido a apreciar más la vista.

Cuerdas. ¡Por todos lados! Cientos de delgados y rojos hilos zigzagueados y entrelazados por todo el pasillo; colocadas con pines clavados en los casilleros, boletines, incluso en papeles dispersos y bolígrafos regados en el corredor. Esto tenía que ser alguna especie de burla de la que no había sido informado. No importa. Cuidadosamente hice mi camino sobre los hilos, cuidando de no tropezar. Mientras corría para ganarle a la campana para las clases, eche un vistazo a los que pasaban. Ellos también estaban enredados en cuerdas, conectados a casi todo en el pasillo. Los cordones se alargaban o se acortaban conforme continuaban por la ruta que las cuerdas les marcaban.

Es en este punto me sentía excluido de ser el único que no estaba en esa condición. No debería sentirme tan decepcionado al respecto, teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con la que normalmente se me deja de lado, pero ese día lo sentí.

Había llegado muy tarde al salón. La campana toco, y fue justo cuando el profesor cerró la puerta enfrente de mí. Grosero, por no decir más. Tranquilamente, abrí la puerta.

– Um, lo siento, me retrase, profesor. Pero no tenía que cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

El maestro me ignoro. Continúo escribiendo en el portapapeles que tenía en sus manos. No estoy seguro de por qué respondió de esa manera mientras me senté. Comentaba a sentirme nervioso. Ninguno de los demás estudiantes tomo en cuenta mi retraso. Demonios, hasta mi hermano no levanto la vista de sus garabatos para saludarme cuando me senté a su lado. No, su atención (y sus manos) estaban sobre esa hoja.

– Okay chicos, esto no es divertido. – dije en un tono lo suficiente fuerte como para que los demás me escucharan. Nadie reacciono. Le di un puñetazo a mi hermano en el brazo. – ¡Deja de hacerlo! – no hizo más que encogerse mientras pasaba una imagen a uno de los hermanos Vargas. Frunció ligeramente antes de decirle a mi hermano que su dibujo tenía potencial.

Estaba al borde de la irracionalidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaban todos ignorándome más de lo usual? Me voltee hacia mi otro amigo.

– Gilbert, ¿Tu si puedes verme, verdad?. – pero estaba demasiado ocupado dándole vueltas rápidamente a su lápiz, entreteniendo a su pajarito, todo era demasiado como para ahorrarse una respuesta. No desperdicio una oportunidad de desquitarme si estoy enojado, pero mi impaciencia esta creciendo cada vez mas, rompi la cuerda que conectaba a Gilbert con su lápiz. Inmediatamente lo soltó como si ya no estuviera interesado en él.

– ¿Umm…? – tome el lápiz y lo pase en frente suyo. No hubo reacción, simplemente siguió mirando como pasaba.

– Si es así como las cosas van a ser- – tome todas las cuerdas que conectaban a Gilbert (y a su pequeño pajarito que, por alguna extraña razón, los maestros le permiten traer) y las jale, rompiéndolas. Parpadeo y se giró hacia mí.

– Mierda, Williams, ¿cuándo llegaste aquí? El asombroso yo no te vio venir.

He estado aquí por varios minutos. – al fin me sentí aliviado de que alguien me notara. Iba a preguntarle por la gran broma que todos han estado jugando excepto que me di cuenta de que el tono de la voz de Gilbert era de total sorpresa. _Verdaderamente_ no me había visto.

– ¿De dónde narices han salido todas esas cuerdas? – no era una broma; Gilbert estaba tan confundido como yo. Repentinamente se levantó, acción que hubiera llamado la atención de cualquiera. – ¡_Yo_! ¿Maestro? ¿Qué pasa con estas cuerdas? – pero el maestro continuó escribiendo la lección del día en el pizarrón. – ¿Qué está sucediendo?

– No lo sé. He sido ignorado prácticamente toda la mañana.

– Bien, no puedo seguir aquí. Los dejo.

– Espera… ¿Qué?

– Ya me escuchaste. – y dirigió su paso hacia las últimas cuerdas y salió por la puerta. Sin nada mejor que hacer lo seguí.

Caminamos por los pasillos, mirando a escondidas y a veces entrando en el resto de las aulas. Nadie nos notó. Cada vez que se rompió una de las cuerdas, de repente, era como si el artículo que tuvieran a la mano ya no importara. Ya no existía.

Gilbert tuvo la brillante idea de caminar hasta el pueblo cercano. Al igual que en la Academia, también había hilos en bucles que giraban y se aferraban a los objetos. Aquí había el doble que en la escuela. Tuvimos mucho cuidado de no mover ninguna las cadenas por el miedo de que hubiera pánico masivo si la gente de repente "regresara" como Gilbert lo hizo o peor.

Fuimos a la tienda más cercana para descansar. Ahí, Gilbert tomó dos bocadillos y bebidas del congelador. Yo me opuse a ello, reprendiendo a mi amigo por el robo, pero me dijo que no estaba robando, si no les importaba. Comimos en silencio, observando a la gente que andaba en la tienda. Nos tomó unos minutos para darnos cuenta de que cada uno de los cordeles tenían un "camino" que empezábamos a comprender.

– Mira. Ese chico va a ordenar un gran sándwich de pavo. – señalo Gilbert al hombre que se dirigía al mostrador. Justo como Gilbert dijo, ordeno dicha comida. – Luego va a pagar, después se ira, casi dejando caer su billetera en el camino. – paso a paso, hizo exactamente lo que se iba prediciendo.

Yo estaba empezando a sentirme incómodo otra vez con lo que acabamos de presenciar comencé a sentirme raro.

– Volvamos. No me siento muy bien.

Tomamos el camino largo a la escuela, por el bosque. Por suerte, no había tantas cadenas por aquí como en la ciudad. Pero supongo que a Gilbert le gusta jugar con los hilos del destino porque no dejaba de arrancar unos pocos. Afortunadamente, las cadenas que se rompieron sólo conectaban varias plantas y no a animales o personas.

– Por favor, deja eso, Gilbert.

– Pero es divertido. – se rio, rompiendo otra. – Hay que aflojarlas un poco, como Gilbird aquí. Estoy seguro de que esto no puede ser tan ma-" Nos congelamos cuando oímos un crujir venía detrás de nosotros. Giramos la vuelta y nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

Una pequeña criatura blanca, tal vez un mapache albino o un cachorro de oso estaba frente a nosotros, estaba volviendo a atar de nuevo las cuerdas que Gilbert había roto. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa colgando de su lado, un rastro de hilo rojo y clavos salidos. Hizo una pausa en su trabajo y nos miró con sus pequeños ojos marrones.

Creo que los tres nos quedamos sorprendidos porque ninguno de nosotros se movió. Finalmente, reuní todo mi valor y di un paso hacia adelante.

– Hola, chiquillos.

Se inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – Le dije mi nombre. La criatura pareció encogerse de hombros antes de volverse al trabajo.

– ¿Por qué estas recogiendo las cuerdas? – le pregunté.

– Es mi trabajo.

– Pero, ¿por qué?

– Porque…

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– Así está bien. No deberías estar aquí.

– Lo sé, pero mi amigo quiso saltarse la clase y…

– No, me refiero a que no debes estar _aquí. _– me quedé viendo a la criatura, la confusión y la preocupación se hicieron evidentes en mi rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Deberías estar amarrado algo, no deambulando por ahí libre. – No me gustó como sonó eso. La incomodidad dentro de mí creció.

– H-hey, regresemos, Williams. – Gilbert agarró mi muñeca y empezó a jalar hasta el campus. Llegamos al patio sin más retraso. Gilbert insistió en que nos quedáramos el resto del día en su dormitorio. Hice algunos hot cakes para calmarnos, aunque la capa extra de miel no hizo que mis agitados nervios se calmaran. Esperamos por varias horas en su cuarto, ocasionalmente escuchando nuestras preocupaciones recordándonos qué pasaría si nadie volviera a notarnos otra vez. No permanecimos mucho en esa conversación, sin embargo…

– Bien, me iré a la cama. – Dijo Gilbert cuando vio que el sol se ocultaba. – Puedes dormir en el futón que Honda le dio a mi _bruder_.

– ¿Estaremos bien?

– _Ja_. El raramente lo usa, de todas formas. Buenas. – me sentí cómodo en la estera. Justo antes de que me sintiera verdaderamente con sueño, aunque, sentí como si pudiera escuchar suaves pisadas de unas pequeñas patas.

El martes por la mañana rodé de un lado a otro, y tenía lo que había pasado por un mal sueño si no fuera porque al despertar el hermano de Gilbert entrando y diciendo

– ¿Qué… Williams? ¿Cuando entraste aquí?

– ¿Puedes verme? – Fueron las primeras palabras que pude pronunciar al levantarme.

– Ja, suelo notar a los que están en mi cuarto sin permiso. – Afortunadamente Gilbert pudo responder por mí, y los dos pudimos comer el desayuno en su cuarto.

– Hey, no te ves muy bien. ¿Estás bien? – no había comido mucho de la comida que Gilbert había hecho. Me voltee y sonreí, respondiendo con un sí (estaba bien y no tenía de qué preocuparse).

Pero verdaderamente estaba aterrorizado. Ya no podía ver las cuerdas. Comenzaba a preguntarme si mis acciones estaban siendo aún mías.


	15. Subliminal Messages

**Capítulo 15**

**Subliminal Messages**

Canadá sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

– ¡Ow! ¿Qué demonios fue eso, eh?

– Hiciste… que me…ASUSTARA. – y América se había alejado un poco de su hermano.

– No tenías que _golpearme_.

– ¡Entonces no hagas eso!

– América-san, si desea detenerse nosotros podemos…

– Ni hablar, Estonia, deja que sigan. ¿Ya estamos, a qué, a medio camino? No tiene sentido detenerse ahora. – Su cuerpo temblando claramente protestaba, pero sus ojos estaban extrañamente brillantes, y no sólo por el resplandor de la luz de emergencia.

Japón suspiro, contando las tiras de papel.

– Sí, estamos a la mitad del camino. ¿Quién quiere ir después?

– No sé por qué no debería ser yo. – hablo** Bielorrusia**. Varias naciones tragaron saliva. Ella echó un vistazo al grupo. – No se preocupen, no será aterradora; no soy de ese tipo de historias.

– Nunca lo supuse. – musito Letonia a los Bálticos antes de escuchar a Bielorrusia empezando a contar su historia.

**Subliminal Messages**

**Basado en "****This is Just a Test"  
Créditos a su autor anónimo**

El joven se levantó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido frente al televisor de nuevo. No era una de sus costumbres habituales, pero a veces, después de un largo día de trabajo, acababa dormido mientras escuchaba el sonido monótono de su programa favorito. Él bostezó, estirándose un poco en su sillón mientras flexionaba sus, ahora, tiesos músculos. Él pasó a notar lo que estaba en la pantalla.

Fue una emisión de emergencia. Los grafías cirílicas se desplazaban por la pantalla mientras la voz de una mujer que repetía el mensaje: "Esto es sólo una prueba - Esto es sólo una prueba - Esto es sólo una prueba..." Naturalmente, el hombre lo apago. Desde que comenzó la guerra, el gobierno ordenó a todas las estaciones de radiodifusión llevar a cabo pruebas de emergencia semanales, y mucha gente las encontraba molestas.

El joven miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 3:08 de la mañana. Miró a un lado de su silla. Los garrafales montones de papel todavía estaban esperando para ser leídos. Él gimió en voz baja. A pesar de que acaba de despertar aún estaba demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo. Se movió, una vez más para encontrar una posición cómoda en su cómodo sillón. Dejó que el tono monótono del sistema tregua emisión le vuelve a dormir.

"Esto es sólo una prueba - Esto es sólo una prueba - Esto es sólo una prueba... Usted está siendo observado – Esto es sólo una prueba…"

* * *

**No tarde nada traduciendo esta por la obvia razón de que es cortísima ¡Yo tambien ya voy a medio camino! Aunque como opinión personal esperaba más de Bielorrusia, aunque ya saben lo que dicen: "No juzguen a un libro por su portada".**


	16. Angels

**Capítulo 16**

**Angels**

Al momento que Bielorrusia pronunció la última oración hubo un suspiro colectivo. Enojada, miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

– Tu historia… no fue tan escalofriante. – Corea del Sur rió aliviado.

– Dije que no lo fue.

– Sí, incluso _yo no estoy _asustado. – América rió entre dientes.

– Eso es algo. – Francia también rió.

– Dije que yo no era de ese tipo de historias; eso no quiere decir que no supiera alguna. ¿Alguien quiere contar una más escalofriante? – Todos se quedaron callados.

– ¿Es sobre cómo planeas que Rusia se case contigo? – Bromeó Dinamarca. – Si es así, quisiéramos saber qué tan terrorífico será. – Hubo un barullo de risas mientras Bielorrusia se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó contra el danés. Y como antes, hubo una persecución en el salón.

– ¡Vaya manera de ser sutil, mi amigo! – España no ayudaba pero cómo reía.

– Como si tu supieras de sutileza… – Sonrió Inglaterra. España lo miró confundido.

– ¿_Qué_? Yo sé mucho sobre ser discreto.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Tú? – Romano se unió a la broma.

– _Si._

– Pruébalo.

España abrió su boca para decir algo, se quedó callado, después la cerró y se puso de pie. Ignorando por completo a los otros dos todavía corriendo, fue hacia la mesa y agarró una pluma y un papel. Regresó a su asiento y escribía algo con Francia y Prusia mirando por encima de su hombro. **España** le extendió el papel a **Inglaterra**.

– Léelo en voz alta. – le ordenó.

Inglaterra aceptó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, por leerlo a través de la oscuridad…

**Angels**

**Basado en "The Message".**

**Créditos para su autor anónimo.**

No es como que todos los días venga aquí a hablarte. Dios tiene reglas estrictas a cerca de permitirnos a nosotros, los ángeles, simplemente comunicarnos con Sus creaciones, pero es un honor hacerlo. Es mucho más gratificante interactuar con ustedes en persona que verlos con impotencia desde arriba. De hecho, sé cómo se siente eso.

Entonces, vamos al grano… Estoy en una misión. Estoy seguro de que has oído de las historias donde Dios manda a Sus mensajeros de confianza para enviar noticias a la humanidad. Bien esas historias serían ciertas. Oh el gozo que nos produce el transmitir Su Palabra a la Tierra, para mantener nuestro escudo contra toda inimaginable monstruosidad proveniente del infierno. Pero no todo es diversión y juego.

Como cada misión es secreta, no tenemos permitido mandar directamente el mensaje. Con excepción de algunas personas de la antigüedad, nosotros los ángeles nos comunicamos mediante mensajes ocultos. Tenemos miedo de que las profecías sin censura hagan que los demonios del mundo ataquen… Después de todo, a ellos prefieren realizar sus siniestras hazañas en secreto, en la oscuridad, donde nadie los pueda detener. Por nuestra parte, nos esforzamos por informarles de los peligros lo más que podemos sin causar sospechas. Lo que me recuerda, tengo un mensaje para ti:

Tal vez quieras leer la primera palabra de cada párrafo*.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*En inglés, si hacemos lo que dicta el último párrafo, se forma la frase: "It´s right behind you" que quiere decir: _Está justo detrás de ti_.


	17. Follow These Instructions

**Capítulo 17**

**Follow these instructions **

– Esta… justo… detrás…– decía Inglaterra mientras volteaba lentamente.

– DE TÍ. – Francia se abalanzó sobre el inglés, haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo. España y Prusia se carcajeaban.

– ¡Quítate de encima, asqueroso _frog_! – gritaba Inglaterra mientras se libraba como podía del abrazo de Francia. Ahora con dos riñas, Alemania la tenía difícil manteniendo el orden en el lugar.

– Solo tenías que escucharlo. – dijo sonriendo un divertido América.

– No crean que están a salvo. – Prusia mostró una sonrisa malvada, saltó sobre América, lo sujetó contra el suelo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. – ¡Nadie está seguro con los 'monstruos' de la noche!

– Más bien 'libertinos'. – Austria no trató de disimular su desdén mientras el americano se retorcía por escapar del albino.

–Ah, bien, esto es lo que consigues escuchando a estos tres. – Turquía los reprendió levemente. – Si se tratara de otras personas, sus palabras se tomarían más enserio.

–…Nunca tomaría… algo que tu dijeras…enserio…– Turquía tuvo que contenerse de pisotear y estrangular al soñoliento griego.

– Harías mejor si te quedaras callado, si sabes lo que te conviene. ¿No sabes que los consejos de tus mayores son por una razón? Pero si no quieres oír mi advertencia, está bien por mí. No vengas arrastrándote si algo pasa.

– ¿Cuándo pase qué? – preguntó Finlandia curioso. Turquía sonrió.

– Oh, bueno…verás… te lo diré…

**Follow these instructions**

**Basado en "Don't open your eyes"**

**Créditos a su autor anónimo.**

Hay algo que siempre debes recordar: en el último día de cada mes, debes cerrar tus persianas o cortinas antes de irte a la cama. Si no puedes hacerlo, durante la noche escucharas un suave golpeteo en la ventana. Hagas lo que hagas, no abras los ojos.

Si no tienes suerte, pronto oirás el sonido de un guijarro o una pequeña piedra lanzada contra tu ventana. No es un amigo tratando de levantarte, mantén tus ojos cerrados.

El golpeteo aumentara hasta ser un terrible sonido. No dejes que tu curiosidad pueda más que tú, recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato. Procura mantenerte quieto lo más que puedas; finge estar dormido si tienes que hacerlo. Tal vez tu impaciencia crecerá y saldrás. Si no, empezará a golpear tu ventana. Créeme, la ventana _no se romperá, _pero por el amor de Dios, ¡_NO _ABRAS TUS OJOS para checar! No importa qué tan asustado estés, no importa qué tanto quieras gritar – no, lloriquear – no hagas ruido. No te muevas.

Después de un rato, el ruido desaparecerá bruscamente. No te dejes engañar y mantén tus ojos bien cerrados. Es durante este tiempo donde deberás tratar de quedarte dormido. Ni siquiera pienses en la posibilidad de dejar abierto un ojo hasta que veas el primer rayo de sol salir. No esperes a que el cantar de los pájaros de señal de ser ya de mañana; tampoco a que tu perro ladre. El sol tiene que estar a lo alto. Solo hasta entonces sabrás que has sobrevivido a la noche.

Aquellos que _abrieron _sus ojos…Bueno, no sé de nadie que_ viva _para contar la historia.


	18. Seeing is believing

**Capítulo 18**

**Seeing is believing **

– Hmm... Todavía…Preferiría tomar mis riesgos…con ello…

Turquía balbuceó enojado al griego, pero antes de que se pudiera levantar, Grecia se quedó dormido. Sus suaves ronquidos invadieron el salón.

– Me alegro de que uno de nosotros sea capaz de dormir en un momento como esto. – Japón soltó una risita. Tomó otra tira de papel. Es divertido qué tan rápido parece irse el tiempo estando todos juntos.

Suiza revisó su reloj.

– De hecho. Ya es de madrugada. Deberíamos estar dormidos.

– ¡Ah, pero eso es más divertido! – dijo Corea del Sur con una sonrisa y balanceándose en su asiento. – No puedo creer que nunca antes se nos haya ocurrido hacer esto.

– Cálmate. – lo reprimió China. – Siempre actúas tan infantil en las reuniones; no tienes por qué estar tan emocionado.

– ¡Eso es porque las niñerías se originan en mí! Sin mí, chicos, lo olvidarían y se quedarían ciegos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Japón con una mirada escéptica. – Estas diciendo tonterías. – **Corea del Sur** volvió a sonreír, al fin quedándose quieto.

**Seeing is believing**

**Basado en "Child's eyes"**

**Créditos a sus autor anónimo**

Estoy seguro que sabes de esto. O quizá hasta lo has visto. Casi todos los niños le tienen miedo a la "oscuridad". Tu sabes, hay quienes se asustan por las criaturas que se esconden debajo de sus camas, algunos se sienten aterrados por sus closets en la noche o los pocos que se inquietan por que parece que la puerta se ha cerrado sola.

Muchos piensan que me comporto infantil – y puede ser cierto – pero creo que no saben lo que realmente están diciendo. Los niños… son diferentes al resto de la sociedad. Esta científicamente probado que los niños perciben más lo sobrenatural que en cualquier otra etapa de su vida. Ellos notan cosas que los adultos no porque aun no han "puesto los pies sobre la tierra" aceptando las reglas de la sociedad. Pero ellos ven la verdad.

Ellos ven monstruos.

Si fueras capaz de ver a través de los ojos de un niño(como yo), apuesto a que creerías que estas demente. Deberías recordar por qué pasabas aquellas noches bajo las sábanas. Deberías recordar aquellas veces que querías dormir junto a tus padres, esperando que sus presencias ahuyentaran a los demonios. Deberías sorprenderte como lo hiciste en esos años.

O talvez lo recuerdes ahora. ¿Recueras aquellas reglas que "estableciste"? Todos los niños los seguían, quieran admitirlo o no:

1. Si oyes un sonido extraño por la noche, tienes que cubrirte. Si no puedes verlo, tampoco puede verte. Respirar es más difícil, empiezas a poner caliente muy rápido, pero razonas que es mejor así que la otra alternativa.

2. No hagas ruido. Corres el riesgo de que te escuche y te encuentre en la oscuridad.

3. No te muevas. Si cree que estás dormido, se irá. Por lo general.

4. Sólo el crecimiento y el brillo de la luz lo ahuyentará. Algunas luces, como las linternas, solo lo empeorarían.

5. Asumiendo que está debajo de tu cama, solo mira alguna vez el lugar en el que temes que el monstruo se esconde mientras te escondes debajo de las sábanas. Si ve que lo estás observando, atacará.

Desafortunadamente, los adolescentes como yo están atrapados. Muchos de nosotros somos demasiado grandes para creer en eso, habiendo olvidado muchas de las reglas y no siguiéndolas más. Pero sabemos que están ahí, siempre nos engañamos pensando que se trata de otra cosa, la mentira se vuelve más y más fácil de aceptar a nuestra edad.

Sin embargo, nunca lo olvidaré. Aun puedo verlos. Me pregunto por qué no escogí crecer. ¿Es por qué quiero seguir viendo lo que otros no pueden? ¿O es sólo por qué quiero ser espectador de lo que uan noche me atrapará? Oh – ¿Te he devuelto accidentalmente la" mirada"? Lo siento – no fue mi intención hacerlo para poder verlo otra vez. Sólo quería contarte mi historia.

Ahora que lo sabes, probablemente quiera ser más precavido en la oscuridad.


	19. Cauchemar

**Capítulo 19**

**Cauchemar**

China veía fijamente a la joven nación asiática.

– No sé qué pensar de ti.

– ¿Qué tal el Creador de todo?

– No, aru.

– ¿Saben?, siempre he pensado en tener un hijo, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura. – Dijo pensativa Hungría. – No quiero que vean cosas que nadie más puede ver y que se asusten por ello.

– Pero estoy seguro de que los hijos le darían mucha alegría a tu vida. – Sonrió Rusia. – Pregúntale a Inglaterra.

– Si, alegría. – Rezongó sarcásticamente el inglés, mirando a América específicamente.

– Ah, el solo oír sus dulces voces llenas de pureza e inocencia. – Suspiró Francia soltara una risita y pusiera su brazo en el hombro de Canadá. – Ya sabes, extraño mucho los días cuando eras mi pequeña y linda colonia.

– Mi hermano no estuvo tanto tiempo contigo. – Se apresuró a recordarle América.

– Y una cosa más. No necesitamos dos pervertidos corriendo alrededor de este lugar.

– Suiza, me heriste. – Fingió haber sido herido en el pecho. – Broma aparte, tan adorables como ellos, estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes puede negar que los niños tienen una afinidad espeluznante para no leer la atmósfera. Y no estoy hablando de alguien como Italia y América; digo que cuando hablan, lo hacen con ingenuidad, no con estupidez. A veces me he preguntado qué tan lejos pueden llegar antes de que sus palabras causen problemas.

– ¡Wow! Eso es muy profundo de tu parte, **Francia**. – expresó Inglaterra genuinamente impresionado, aunque no lo demostrara. – Pero trata de explicarte más cuando te refieres a que cualquier niño puede causar algún daño. }

– Bueno, si tu insistes…

**Cauchemar – **_**Nightmare**_

**Basado en "The Bad Dream"  
Créditos a su autor anónimo.**

– ¿Papá?

Abres y cierras los ojos cansadamente. Por un momento te preguntas si es la brisa desde la ventana abierta lo que hizo que te despertaras antes de ver la silueta de tu hijo en el marco de tu puerta, agarrando su osito de peluche. Miras al reloj. Su avivado color rojo fácilmente te permite checar la hora: son las 2:37 de la mañana. Te apoyas en un codo.

– _Oh mon petit Matthieu_, ¿qué sucede?

_Matthieu_ permanece vacilante desde la entrada de la puerta hasta el interior de tu cuarto, como no queriendo entrar.

– Tuve un mal sueño.

– ¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? Puedes contarme todo si quieres. – Te ríes entre dientes suavemente cuando le dices esto. Normalmente todo el mundo haría un comentario de cuán obsceno estabas actuando, sobre todo porque te referías a un niño, por decirlo así. Dirían que estabas siendo un viejo pervertido. Aun cuando tienes límites, y asimismo, era sólo un deseo natural de estar cerca de tu hijo cuando tiene miedo.

Pero tu hijo no se acerca.

– No, papá.

Te sientas un poco más derecho. Era raro que tu hijo acepte la oportunidad de dormir contigo (¡en el sentido no sexual, por supuesto!). Apenas puedes verlo temblando en la oscuridad. ¿Qué tan terrible fue la pesadilla?

"_Pourquoi non moncher?_ ¿Por qué no?"

_Matthieu_ tragó saliva.

– P-p-porque en mi sueño, c-cuando te contaba sobre mi sueño, la-la persona a lado tuyo volvió a meterse a la cama.

Fue el segundo más largo de tu vida, te quedaste mirando espantosamente a tu hijo, petrificado. Ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que nunca invitaste a nadie a dormir contigo esa noche.

Ni qué dejaste la ventana abierta antes de ir a la cama.

Las sábanas al lado de ti comienzan a cambiar...


	20. Night Games

**Capítulo 20**

**Night Games**

Casi todas las naciones veían a Francia con los ojos muy abiertos.

– _Bugger,_ este _frog _contó una historia verdaderamente escalofriante. – Inglaterra había palidecido un poco por esto. Estaba muy sorprendido por el francés por intentar y conseguir alejar a ambos hermanos norteamericanos.

– ¡Italia, que esta sea la última vez! – Alemania trataba de quitarse al tembloroso italiano.

– ¡No, por favor! – lloró el italiano, agarrándose más fuerte.

– Estoy impresionado. – Holanda dijo a Francia. – Casi tan terrorífica como la de Alemania, si me permiten decirlo.

Francia se encogió de hombros.

– No pretendía agradar tanto.

– No creo que alguno se nosotros lo pretendiera. – Sonrió Ucrania.

– Entonces, déjame darte una oportunidad. – Ninguno se sorprendió por** Inglaterra **queriendo aceptar el reto. – Tengo una historia que será mejor que la de Francia.

– ¿Crees que puede ser mejor que mi historia? – Tanteo Francia.

– Cualquiera podría contar una historia mejor que la tuya. Y lo probaré…

Night Games

Basado en "Bunk Bed"  
Créditos a: Cockney Pasta

"Sabes que nadie vendrá por ti jamás".

Él decía eso, cada noche, mientras yo me cubría bien con las delgadas sábanas. Nunca podría detener sus expresiones de amor por mí, las tortuosas palabras que me decía cada noche mientras luchaba por quedarme dormido. Cada noche. No conozco ninguna persona tan sádica y enferma que encuentre diversión en herir emocionalmente a sus hermanos, excepto mi hermano. Al parecer lo encuentra muy gracioso.

De todos mis hermanos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Me siento como si lo hubiera estado haciendo toda mi vida, pero mi recuerdo más reciente es de cuando yo tenía unos tres años de edad. Cuando llegaba la hora de dormir, mi madre me recogía y me envolvía en la cama. Yo dormía en una litera, en la misma habitación donde mis tres hermanos mayores. Los dos mayores ya se habían mudado, pero nuestros padres mantienen sus camas en la habitación para cuando vinieran a visitar. Por lo menos había camas individuales, tuve que dormir en la parte inferior de la única litera.

Mamá siempre me besaba en la cabeza antes de susurrar una oración suave para que tenga un sueño agradable. Ella apagaba la luz y salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella. Me gustaría tratar de ir a dormir un poco más tarde, y la mayoría de las veces que hice. Pero no más de una hora después de que mamá salía yo siempre escuchaba a los resortes de la litera superior rechinando y resonando. Entonces yo sacaba las sábanas que me cubrían por encima de la cabeza. Sabía que mi hermano estaba a punto de comenzar su juego cruel, una vez más.

– ¡Vas a estar solo, y nadie va a ser capaz de encontrarte~! – Su voz infantil y aguda traspasaba a través de mis sábanas y llegaba a mis oídos cuando me estremecía e hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo.

– No pueden salvarte mientras te llevo a la otro parte. Y entonces te dejaré ahí y estarás doblemente solo. ¿No te encantaría eso?

– Por favor, detente. – Susurraba. Yo todavía no sé si no me oyó o simplemente ignoró mis súplicas.

– Tendría que romperte las piernas para que nunca fueras capaz de salir. No es tan divertido si te vas. ¿Sabes cuánto duele un hueso roto? He escuchado que es como vivir en agonía. Y eso que es sólo un hueso. Planeo romperte todos ellos.

Y entonces iba a entrar en detalles de cómo me detendría en ese lugar oscuro y desconocido, donde nada me esperaba, más que la soledad y tortura provocada por él. Las lágrimas siempre caen por mis mejillas mientras sus formas de castigo siempre se hacían más y más horribles.

Este es su juego.

Este es su amor.

Lo odio tanto.

La única razón por la que dormía debajo de mi hermano era porque estaba demasiado aterrado de verlo si dormía en cualquiera de las otras camas. Entre tener mi verdugo oculto por encima de mí o se cerniéndose sobre mí mientras duermo, prefiero elegir la primera. Por desgracia, ya no tengo esa opción.

Ya no duermo en una litera. De hecho, no había necesidad desde el principio. Aunque tengo tres hermanos, sólo los dos mayores están viviendo, y el otro murió antes de que naciera. No éramos gemelos, pero estábamos relativamente próximos a nacer, no más de un año de diferencia. Nunca les pregunté a mis padres mucho sobre él. Sabía que era un tema muy duro, incluso cuando era un chiquillo, y, bueno, es rara la vez que se habla de ello en la casa. Cuando lo hacen, puedes apostar que las lágrimas comienzan a fluir de ambos ojos de mis padres.

Suspiro, agarrando la botella de píldoras para dormir en el botiquín del baño. He estado viviendo por mi cuenta durante un par de años, después de graduarme de la universidad. Tengo mi propio pequeño apartamento ahora, por no hablar de un buen trabajo.

Y, por supuesto, mi hermano.

Trago tres pastillas-la tercera en el último momento, con un vaso de agua antes de que cansadamente caminara de vuelta a mi habitación. Mi hermano ya está de pie junto a la cama, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro mientras está listo para comenzar su enfermo, juego amoroso, una vez más. Y no me gusta admitirlo, pero es en lo que realmente se ha convertido o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Ya sé que nadie me pregunto, pero yo fui espectadora de un juego, de mi hermana menor hacia mi hermano menor. Solía decirle cosas del tipo "Te voy a matar". Afortunadamente, ya no sucede.


End file.
